Beaten Hand Secrets Revealed
by WhenFireAndIceBurnAsOne
Summary: This is my first slash for Nick and Greg, i hope its okay. it wont be many more chapter its just nick and greg stuff
1. Chapter One

**Short Nick and Greg Slash. **

**I do not own CSI or their characters. **

'god he is gorgeous' Nick thought as Greg walked by. Crushes always mess something up. In this case it was Nicks mind. His head was full of thoughts of the old DNA tech/ now CSI. 'Someone help me!' Ladies man Nick Stokes was crushing and falling deep in love with Greg Sanders. No one knew or at least that what he hoped, he sincerely doubted that though he worked with people who are trained to notice and observe. Maybe they did know. Maybe Greg knew. Should he know? Would he want to know? What if he didn't want to know a co-worker liked him like that? What if he didn't like Nick? What if? Too many what if's. too many questions. Only one remained what does he do. He was sitting on the bench in the locker, another tough case. Too many tough cases. His locker door was still open his eyes bored into it as though there was something worth looking at in there. All he saw was clothes that were hung up. He was getting ready to go home when all his emotions came crashing down on him pinning him to the moment in time thinking about everything. Cases victims suspects love hate anger denial flash across his mind, filling him with raw emotion he cant contain.

BANG!

He had slammed his locker shut praying that action alone would offer some release to the tension building around him but it didn't. he didn't think twice when he raised his arm pulled it back and lurched it into the locker door. He was still searching for release from what was building in his chest. He pulled his arm up again and let it snap into the locker again and again. He didn't count the number of times it was nor did he register the pain shooting through his hand and up his arm. He didn't notice the blood dripping from his hand onto the floor.

"Nick" a voice sang into the silence around him.

"Nick" louder.

"Nick" louder.

"NICK STOP" someone shouting pulled him from his trance. He didn't turn his head to see who stopped him. His arm still ready to make another blow. 'what the hell one more couldn't hurt me' BANG!

He dropped his arm and finally surveyed the damage. His locker was a bloodly dented mess. The floor was covered in blood. His hand was cut up blood was trickling down his arm. He didn't move or talk but just starred at his hand as though it were a foreign object. He watched blood drop to the floor. He didn't focus on the pain he had finally managed to release his feelings, he watched them fall along with the blood from his hand. He hadn't noticed a furious Ecklie or a shocked Grissom and the team standing outside the locker room flanked by the lab staff.

He didn't notice anything until a damp towel was wrapped around his hand tightly bandaging it stopping him from being able to punch the lockers again. A hand fell on his shoulder, a familiar touch. He slowly lifted his head to see an undisturbed Greg Sanders looking down at him. He let go getting cleaning supplies and began to clean up Nick's blood from the locker.

Nick took this chance to look around seeing everyone starring. Ecklie seemed to regain the use of his voice ordering everything back to work but the team did not leave. Neither did they enter the locker room. To Nick it felt like they were scared of him in case he went off on one again. Greg seemed to be the only one not afraid of him. He was silently cleaning the remains off Nicks locker door. Nick just watched him, he was still sitting on the bench still as stone. Nothing could be heard but breathing and the sound of water hitting metal. No one moved just watching waiting. Nick knew they were all waiting for him to snap again. He heard water hit the floor, he starred ahead at his locker. He didn't see Greg move away leaving a clean locker and floor, nor did he register another locker opening and closing after a few minutes. Someone put his coat around his shoulder and picked up his bag which was sitting next to him on the bench. Greg was now stood in front of him pulling on his uninjured arm dragging him to his feet, he complied because he was given no option.

Greg lead him from the locker room and down the hall. Nick just followed barely registering the voices or the looks. He didn't like it any of it, not liking people talking about him glaring at him as though he had no right to be angry or upset. He didn't want to turn into a robot but it seemed to be expected. He couldn't help been sensitive it was who he was. But sometimes in this job he felt as though he couldn't be. Some cases hit hard and others didn't. But his own emotions overriding him was another matter all together.

Cold air hit his face, he finally broke free of his trance to take in the night sky. He lifted his head to gaze at the stars trying desperately to understand what just happened. he hadn't noticed he had stopped walking until someone pulled on his arm. He lowered his head to see Greg patiently waiting for him to move. He realised he hadn't said anything at all he didn't intend to either he didn't trust his voice or his thoughts at the minute.

"We're going the hospital and getting your hand checked out. Then we are going to your place pick up some things and you will be staying at mine so I can stop you if you decide to hurt yourself again. Any objections, no, good." He started to walk towards his car Nicks followed him slipping round to the passenger door getting there just as he heard a click indicating that it was unlocked. Silently he slid into the seat gently closing the door behind him with some difficulty. He attempted to do his seatbelt one handed only to have Greg's hands replace his quickly putting it in place.

No music, no words, nothing but silence filled the car on the way to hospital. He didn't try and apologise or justify his actions because deep down he felt he couldn't. He had lost it scared his team mates except Greg. Why had he not been scared of him. He didn't know what he was going to do on his next shift. Maybe he needed some time off, he should Grissom but was afraid what he would hear on the other end of the phone. He was afraid he had lost his job his friends everything.

"Come on out." Greg voice brought him from his thoughts. He nodded opened the door and stepped out. He hadn't checked his hand since Greg had wrapped the towel around it he looked down to see a red towel instead of a white one. He felt pressure on his other hand, Greg hand had slipped through his gently tugging him towards the doors.

"How can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Well my friend here decided to get in a one way fight with a locker and really messed up his hand, I thought it would be better if a doctor looked over it and bandaged it properly. We work for the crime lab I would have taken him to Doc Robbins but I knew he was busy and wanted to get this sorted as soon as possible." Greg told her holding out both of their Id's.

"Name?"

"Nick Stokes" Greg answered for him. "And I'm Greg Sanders"

"If you could fill these out and bring them back so I can inform a doctor" she handed him the forms and a pen. "Waiting room is over there" pointing towards rows of seats.

"Thank you" he took the forms clasped Nicks hand again and led him towards the chairs.

Nick felt himself being pushed into a chair a clipboard was placed on his lap and a pen in his hand. His writing hand wasn't the one that was injured so he filled in the forms quickly and silently handing them back to Greg when he was done. His hand started shaking, he just starred at it completely detached from everything until fingers wove their way in between his effectively stopping it shaking.

"Its okay Nick, its okay." Nick looked into Greg's eyes to see the care there falling completely into the brown depths. Greg didn't avert his eyes but sat there patiently waiting for something anything to let him know Nick was okay.

Time passed neither one moving just staring it seemed an eternity had passed until they heard the doctor asking for Nick.

"Mr. Stokes, would you follow me?" Nick got up robotically and followed the doctor dragging Greg with him. "Are you accompanying him sir?" the doctor asked Greg leading them to a cubicle pointing towards the bed.

"It seems so" he answered. The doctor nodded and began to check out Nicks hand while the other was still gripping Greg's.

"What happened may I ask, these cuts are quite distinct." he looked at Nick who was detached again. I didn't feel the pain as the doctor prodded and poke his hand.

"He had a one way fight with a locker door. Pummelled the thing. He hasn't spoken since but I think that's more with not trusting himself to speak at the moment" Greg answered for him, it surprised him that Greg knew why he wasn't talking, how did he know that.

"Alright, nothing is broken but we will x-ray it just to make sure." He began cleaning his hands and then set everything up for the x-ray. Everything was done as quickly as possible and no one questioned Greg being next to Nick the entire time.

A couple of hours later they were in Greg's car driving to Nicks to pack a bag. Nick still hadn't spoken, his hand was bandaged and he had painkillers in his pocket. He wanted to use some of his vacation time but still couldn't trust his voice. He watched the scenery flash by. He felt pressure on his hand again looking down he saw Greg's hold his stopping it from shaking. He felt the car slow to a standstill but didn't get out when he saw he was outside his apartment.

"Come on, you pack a bag for a few nights and I'll call Grissom tell him you need some vacation time okay." Nick nodded. "Where are your keys so I can get the door open for you?" Nick pointed at his bag and watch his friend go through it until he found them. "Come on then lets go." cold air hit his face again as he left the warmth of the car. He followed Greg to his house knowing there was no point overtaking him since he had his keys. Greg had the door open before he got there.

"Go pack a bag I'll call Grissom." Nick made his way to his room pulling out a duffle bag and starting throwing things in, he didn't mean to eavesdrop but he could hear Greg's side of the conversation.

"Griss its Greg…yeah I know…he's okay I think he is patched up but hasn't said a word…he's staying at my place…vacation time for both of us would be good…I don't want to leave him alone…look what happened today it could happen again and no one will be around…yeah will do thanks Griss bye." he heard a cell snap shut and footsteps coming closer to his room.

Greg surveyed the older man trying to pack a bag one handed. He walked over and pushed his hand aside.

"Get what you need from the bathroom and anything else you need- books DVDs CD's etc I'll fit it all in okay." leaving Greg packing his clothes he went to the en suite and began throwing things into the room which amazingly landed on the bed with perfect precision. He went to the living room picked up his books and threw them on the bed too. Figuring he didn't need anything else he checked the windows and made sure all the lights were off before following Greg out of his front door. He let Greg lock up and carry his bag to the car.

'More questions filled his mind. Why was Greg doing this for him? Why wasn't he asking questions? Why is he just letting me be? Is he waiting for me to say something? What going on?.'

Still not talking he silently climbed back in the car and rested his head against the window his eyes started to flutter closed and it only took a few minutes for sleep to claim him.

Greg saw him fall asleep and said nothing, he knew Nick would talk in his own time but didn't want to push anything out of him. The last thing Nick needed was reminders. He decided he would wake him when he got home. He silently admired he friends face, the innocence it showed when he was asleep. He didn't know what to think or how to feel but that is tomorrows problem this is today's. Pulling into his drive he decided it may be better to wake Nick up because he wouldn't be able to help him into his house and carry bags and open the front door. He gently laid his hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed very delicately he didn't want to freak him out.

"Nick come on man, you need to wake up." Little did he know that Nick was a very light sleep and therefore woke immediately.

He glanced up at the house, it was rather big for someone on Greg's salary his brow contorted into a deep frown which Greg observed and explained.

"Inheritance Nick, I inherited it and most of what's inside too. Not to mention a sizeable amount of money which helps keep me going. Well come on I'll give you the grand tour but you need to get your ass outta my car." he laughed before getting out indicating for Nick to follow. Carrying the bags again he leap up the steps and opened the front door walking into the hall and checking his phone messages. Just one from his mother which he would return later. Dropping the bags in the family room he proceeded to the kitchen putting the coffee machine on, Nick was standing in the hall undetermined on where he should go.

"Go to the family room Nick, you can put TV on or something. Coffee? Blue Hawaiian?" he swore he saw a slight smile on his friends lips but it was hidden by and small nod instead. Leaving Greg in the kitchen he ventured into a rather large room. His eyes immediately gravitated to the large plasma screen TV hanging over a marble fireplace. Leather sofas and armchairs surrounded it. Paintings and plants decorated the room contrasting the deep terracotta and yellow wallpaper. Cabinets displayed trinkets and photographs of who he was guessing were his family.

"Coffee" a mug was being passed to him which he gratefully accepted and sat down on one of the couches. Finally starting to feel relaxed he managed to drink half the mug in one go. Placing the mug on the table he leaned back staring at a blank TV screen.

Greg had sat down on the same couch leaning against the arm rest his legs were on the couch. He was sipping at his coffee watching Nick knowing he was battling inside.

"Nick, I wont lie to you" he put his coffee down but laid back against the arm rest again. "You are seriously worrying me. You completely lost it at work and wont say a word to anyone. Do you not trust your voice and your thoughts?" Nick turned his head to face him and nodded. After taking that confirmation Greg continued "I wont force you to talk, I wont ask anything of you, only to remember I am here for you no matter what. Okay?"

Figuring he could show Greg part of his problem and then bolt if it didn't work out. Carefully and slowly he moved over towards Greg leaning against him as he gently pressed their lips together. He was expecting a slap a punch and 'What the hell Stokes' but he was not expecting a response like the one he got. Greg instantly pulled him deeper turning the experimental kiss into a passionate one. Breaking for air Nick stole a glance at the young man eyes falling into their depths for the second time that evening.

"Nick come here" he held his arms out waiting for the older man to realise he wasn't joking and fall into them. Nick didn't hesitate as he lowered himself into the awaiting arms gently wrapping his around the younger mans waist. He ignored the slight pain in his arm the painkillers were really doing their job he barely felt anything. Greg arms wound around him creating a safe haven. No more than five minutes later sobs wracked Nicks body, shaking and crying he clutched onto Greg while releasing the pain he had held in for so long.

He didn't know how long they had been sitting there when Greg heard keys turn in the door but Nick didn't it wasn't until he heard Sara's voice ring through the hall that he spoke up.

"Greg you in here."

"Family room Sara."

He was shocked when the entire team walked through to his family room taking in the view before them. Red eyed Nick holding onto Greg for dear life. Sensing the tension he decided it would be better for him to deal with this.

Bending his head down he whispered into the older CSI's ear. "Get your bag, go upstairs and take a hot shower or bath in the master en suite and crawl into bed. I'll deal with things down here." loosening his hold he watched Nick slowly rise and obey his orders. Glancing up at the clock he realised its was three in the afternoon. They had left work around six AM spending 4 hours in the hospital and an hour getting home. 4 hours they had lay on the couch, no wonder Nick had stopped crying he didn't have anything left to cry.

Downstairs

When Nick was safely out of the room he turned to see the faces of his co workers. "Come say what you want to so I can tell you to get out and go back to work"

Grissom decided to go first. "Has he been like this all day?"

"Yep he hasn't said a word. He wouldn't let go of my hand at the hospital though I think he needed to know someone wasn't scared of him. I did mange to find out that he only isn't talking because he doesn't trust his own feelings at the moment. He doesnt want to cause pain or annoyance. Considering the beating his hand took nothing is broken but very badly cut. He got painkillers. So hopefully he will be okay."

"Why were you like that on the couch if I can ask?" Warrick was desperately trying to get his head around it.

"That is between me and him. I will tell you now he needed comfort I was here end of story." realising he would get nothing more from him Warrick dropped the issue.

"What are you going to do Greg?" Cath now stepped up to the plate trying to pry answers out of him.

"I am going to be a good friend and be patient let him come to me if he needs something and not badger him with questions he obviously doesn't want to answer yet." he fixed is eyes pointedly on each one of his co workers. "I know what its like not wanting to talk so I wont force him and you shouldn't either he will come to you when he is ready. Do we have an understanding?" he asked them all. When all of them nodded he felt relief.

"So your gonna use up vacation time to be here with even if you cant do anything?" Sara was bold enough to ask.

"Sara if you need to ask that question I would ask where your loyalties lie. Would you push a friend you saw have a melt down or wait until they came to you. What would you do Sara?" he was getting defensive and Sara knowing he was right bowed her head.

"Your right. I wasn't trying to sound cruel I just needed to understand we all do. You saw what happened, I wont lie I was scared but you just walked in and handled it."

"I was beaten up I may still have PTSD sand may still fear for it but he needed my help way more than an fear I have. He deserves that. I hate to be cruel but I reckon he hasn't moved from the top of the stairs so I would really appreciate it of you got back to work while I dealt with things here okay?"

Everybody rose and bid goodnight to Greg he walked them as far as the stairs and waited until he heard the door lock.

Upstairs

Nick had wanted to know what was being said so he had mounted the staircase but sat on the top one listening to the conversation about him. He was grateful Greg had sent him upstairs because he would not have liked to listen to that but he could not resist seeing how much they hated him. He was generally surprised at the short exchange that had taken place. Listening in disbelief that Greg had stood his ground and was not letting himself be bullied by the older members of the team. Although he had heard the defensive tone of Greg's answer to Sara he understood what she meant. How could he use up time to stay with him when there were more fun things to do. His friend only asked one question each but managed to ask all the questions that were needed. While he was grateful he was also guilty. He head shot up when Greg has said he knew he hadn't moved form the top of the stairs figuring he wouldn't delay the inevitable he remained there until he heard footsteps on each stair coming closer to him.

General.

"I knew you hadn't moved. You needed to hear what they had to say right." he took a seat next to his on the step. He watched Nick display different emotions across his face as he nodded.

"I wanted them to know what happened between us stayed between us, that you were okay but you didn't want to be hassled. I told them about the talking because I didn't want them badgering you about it. And I saw guilt written all over your face so I'm going to say stop feeling guilty because you really don't have anything to feel guilty about. I told you I would be here for you and I will be." with that he stood up taking Nicks hand pulling him along. He pulled Nick into his master bedroom whose jaw dropped when he went inside. It was not what he was expecting from Greg but it did compliment him well.

A four poster bed complete with curtains of deep blue matched the duvet. The furniture in the room matched the wood of the bed and fitted nicely with the delicate balance of reds and browns that covered the walls. He felt as though he had been transported back in time. A walk in closet, a dressing table covered in photos, antique drawers and book case. The room wasn't huge but it fit Greg.

Letting him take in the room Greg took Nicks bag and placed it in the bathroom before he started running a bath, his injured hand needed to stay out of water so a bath would be better for him. Nick stood unnoticed in the doorway watching the younger one fill a bath and turn on the jets.

"Do you need help or should I leave you alone?" knowing he wouldn't get a verbal answer he waited until some sign showed itself to tell him what he needed to do. Nick attempted to undo his shirt but it seemed to take forever sensing that he was getting annoyed Greg quickly took over undoing the buttons and slipping it from the mans shoulder. He gently tugged the t-shirt over Nicks head. He stopped and waited for him to be told what Nick needed.

Nick had successfully manage to rid himself on his belt and trousers hesitating before stripping off his boxers and stepping towards the tub. He didn't care that Greg saw him naked since he had made his feelings clear earlier. However he was wondering how to get in the bath without falling. He gripped the safety rail but still felt on edge Greg seemed to pick up on this however and gripped his other elbow helping him in tub.

"I read your face, it gives your emotions away but it helps me understand what you need." answering his friends confused face. As Nick leaned back in the tub he winced. He hand had been pretty badly cut up but the pain also went up in to his arm which made it difficult to do anything with it. Trying to get shower gel onto a wash cloth proved difficult until Greg stepped in again.

"Shake your head if you don't want help washing because I'll back off but with that arm it might be difficult. Nod if want help." he began to feel shy but nodded anyway knowing Greg was right he couldn't do this by himself. Sitting up he let Greg gently wash his neck, back chest and legs. He handed the wash cloth to Nick respecting the fact that he probably wanted to clean his privates himself. He turned away and began to dig a towel out of the cupboard. He took the liberty of taking Nicks sleepwear out of his bag. Placing them both on the radiator to warm up a little he turned around to help Nick out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around his mid section as soon as he was out Greg boldly leaned in to lightly press his lips against Nicks. Nicks unharmed hand gripped the back of Greg necks pulling his closer. It wasn't passionate like their first it was tender and soft. Greg hand were on Nicks hips as he pulled away his hold grew tighter.

"Need help drying off and getting dressed?" he saw Nick go a little red before nodding. "hey don't be embarrassed you just stripped off and stood in front of me naked let me help you into the tub help wash you help you out of the tub and wrap a towel around you. Its okay." the blush had gone from his face as Greg began to pat him down with the warm towel handing it over when it came to drying off his manhood Nick was grateful for that. He managed to get into his clothes with a little help from Greg. He brushed his teeth and was promptly pushed into Greg's bed.

"You can take mine its better than the others, you need a good nights sleep." wrapping the covers around his friend he lightly kissed his forehead before going to move. He was stopped by Nick catching his wrist fear evident on his face.

"I'll be back up in a minute, I'm just going to check the locks and switch the lights off. I have to get your meds too. I'll be back soon." he quietly walked out of the room and flew down the stairs checking everything was locked and grabbing two bottles of water and Nicks pain meds before the lights were shut off. He wasn't surprised that Nick was still awake placing the bottles of water on the bedside cabinet taking the lid off one, he handed Nick his painkillers then the bottle and waited until they were taken and replaced the lid on the bottle, he then proceeded to stripping down to his boxers before climbing on top of the covers. Nick looked confused again so taking a wild guess hoping he was right he slid in between the covers and was very surprised when Nick laid his head on his chest wrapping his good arm around his slim waist. He wound his arm around the older man creating that safe haven again without realising.

"Thank you" Nick whispered before letting exhaustion send him into a much needed sleep.

Greg's grip tightened. Just hearing those two words made his heart soar because although Nick didn't tell him he knew he had helped someone he truly cared about. Greg let his eyes close falling into slumber.

Everything else was tomorrows problem For Now they just wanted sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**I don't know own CSI or there characters.**

**Chapter Two.**

Nicks POV

Nick slipped from the bed careful not to wake the man who had kept him safe and the dreams at bay all night. He glanced over at the time, it was 2 in the morning they had been asleep around 10 hours. They had surrendered to sleep around 4PM. He hadn't slept like that for a while. He threw back his painkillers downing the bottle of water completely dehydrated. Still thirsty he opened the other and drank that too feeling slightly better he turned to face the bed once again to see Greg still fast asleep.

Admiring him for a few minutes his mind began wandering, he took in the brown/blonde hair the soft feminine features which were at the same time very manly. He would call him handsome but it didn't seem right his feature seemed to deserve more than handsome. Although he was it just didn't seem to fit a description of Greg.

To him Greg looked beautiful although it was not the most conventional term for a man to describe another man but he was. His face looked purely angelic when he slept. Undisturbed by the evils of the world. It made him smile to see happiness even if it was in a dream world instead of reality. But reality is where they both lived where he wanted to live. Even if there were terrors at least they could live through them standing side by side.

Retreating to the bathroom to go through his morning routine he began thinking of way he could repay Greg for helping him no questions asked. He knew why he did it, the same reason Nick would do anything for his friend. His friend, were they friends? Were they more? Did Greg want that? What if he didn't?. he desperately hope that Greg wanted what he wanted after those kisses yesterday. He showed what he wanted but did Greg think he just wanted comfort even though he was expressing his true emotion for the younger man. He knew he was in deep thinking he could ever be loved back.

Questions flooded his mind again as he wandered down the stairs to the kitchen. Momentarily standing in the doorway admiring the décor.

'is there any room in this house that doesn't look amazing.' staring at the large kitchen which was completely kitted out. You could tell there was a woman's influence in this room. Light blues and greens graced the walls. Flowers of all shapes and sizes covering the walls, although the rest of the house showed a man lived here the flowers seemed appropriate. Nick felt the calming nature overwhelm him. Breaking from his haze he stumbled over to the fridge and collected the necessary ingredients to cook a complete fry up, he was amazed Greg had everything he needed. Bustling around the kitchen he waited for the younger man to wake up so he could explain everything he should have last night. Greg deserved that much from him. He berated himself for not talking but he needed to collect his thoughts first. Greg allowed him to do that.

Greg's POV

His arms felt empty, there was no other way to describe it. He had slept better last night than he had in a long time. His eyes flew open when the smell of bacon hit his senses. Nick was no where to be seen but since he could smell bacon he guessed Nick was already up and cooking, he wondered why but his mind didn't stay on topic. He had held his friend the entire night not daring to let go. Even if he did Nick had a tight grip around his waist how Nick slept on his injured hand and arm amazed him but he figured it must have been the painkillers he was on. He didn't want to let Nick go, he wanted to hold him and protect him from every evil although reason told him he couldn't but that didn't stop him wanting to.

His feelings began to bubble over. Everything he felt suddenly struck his chest incapacitating him temporarily. It wasn't a bad pain or an annoyed one. It was warm and tender. He knew his made his feelings clear yesterday. But what if it was only a moment of weakness for Nick? He desperately hoped not.

He realised Nick had let him see him at his weakest moment. He had broken down all the barriers Nick had built around himself over the years. He doesn't let someone see him like that he is too strong. He is the strong one of the group the one who is most likely to act the most professional and then break down at home. Most have seen him cry at cases. But no one have ever seen what they saw yesterday it was something no one could have foresaw. The shock on their team mates faces was enough to confirm that fact. And Sara had summed it up that she was scared which translated to everyone. He had lost it in front of the while lab, he had to endure the looks and talk walking out of the lab last night, although he was completely distant until he was settled on his couch broken and beaten in his arms.

He wanted to help but he knew he had to wait for Nick to come to him if he wanted help he wouldn't force it on someone if they didn't want it. He knew from experience but then again so did Nick. Having a gun pulled on him, stalked, coffin. On top of watching an explosion a friend been beaten, Cath been drugged and Sara's kidnapping. That was too much in anyone's book but we had all survived. He knew Nick could survive this if he was anything it was a fighter.

He had no idea how he had inspired Greg over the years, he was patient and understanding. He helped when he could and was around if he ever needed a chat. Although he classed Nick as one of his best friends he always knew Warrick and Nicks best friend. That didn't bother as much as he thought it was. As long Nick knew he was here that's all he would ever ask.

General POV

Nick was just putting breakfast together quickly filling both plates. The coffee was already in mugs on the table, placing the hot food on the table he turned around to quickly clean up the mess he had made. He had been deeply engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs and ended at the kitchen door.

Greg stood in the doorway leaning against the frame silently admiring Nick move around the kitchen cleaning up. Although he didn't have to but Nick didn't know that. He stayed there just watching Nick move around in his pyjamas unnoticed.

When Nick turned around he saw Greg with an unfathomable expression. "What?" he stood stock still, afraid of what Greg wanted to say.

"You know you look sexy cooking right?" seeing the blush creep into Nicks face made Greg smile. What made him smile more was the one that was plastered over his friends face.

"Well are you going to stand there and look amazing or sit down and eat." that took Greg by surprise, but he walked over to the table and seated himself waiting for Nick to join him.

"You didn't need to cook breakfast you know, I could have done it for you. I don't know how you managed with your injured arm to be honest." Greg waited for Nick to start so he didn't feel impolite.

"Stop staring and dig in already. I took my meds so it didn't hurt that much. it's the least I could do after you helped me." Nick watched Greg start eating and smiled when he seems to be enjoying it. Then he remembered they hadn't eaten at all yesterday and the evidence was looking him in the face after five minutes Greg's plate was empty and he was leaning back in his chair looking very full.

"My god you know how to cook. That was amazing. I didn't anything for you that you wouldn't have done for me you know. If I had started to punch something you would have grabbed my and kept my arms pinned to my side until I calmed down. Listen I would do anything for you." honest and simple hopefully it would ease Nick's worries.

"I wouldn't have pinned your arms to your side, well maybe, I might have pinned you against a wall." he was surprised how openly this came to him now. "I would do anything for you too by the way" he finished breakfast and stood to gather everything up.

"I'm going to load the dishwasher and remembered our coffee mugs are still on the table in the family room can you go get them?" Greg asked taking the plates from Nick.

"Course be right back" he walked from the room, a minute later he was back placing the mugs on the counter. "Anything else you want me to do?" he asked.

"Kiss me good morning would be nice" 'oh no I was not meant to say that' Greg's mind was screaming at him. However it worked out for the best since Nick took his hand pulling towards him. Letting go of his hand Nick wound his arm around the younger man effectively pinning him to his own body.

"Good morning" he whispered before claiming Greg's lips. Their kiss went from tender to passionate. Greg's hand had wandered to rest in Nicks hair. He began to move pushing Nick into the counter providing no escape. They broke for air feeling the effects of been oxygen deprived.

"Good morning Nick."

"Greg, can we talk later. About everything that happened I guess. I don't know if I am ready to talk but I wont know unless I try. I would really like it for you to be the one I talked to about it." he still had Greg against him. "Please" the first part of his speech came out strong and that one word was a whimper. He has weakened but he knew he could be here. He had finally found somewhere he could be weak.

"Of course we can Nick. Whenever you want me I am here. How about we get dressed, change your bandage and watch some TV. Have a laugh and relax for a while." Greg suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Nick leaned for another kiss which was reciprocated. " Your amazing you know that right" he asked Greg wondering what the younger man would say to that.

"Not as amazing as your are honey." Greg whispered in his ear.

"I am no where near amazing."

"Nick don't argue, just kiss me." Nick wasted no time to claim Greg's lips once again pouring the entirety of his emotions into this kiss. Greg seemed to have the same idea desperate to prove his feelings to Nick.

"You called me honey" Nick stated when they eventually broke apart for air.

"I know I did, Problem?" Greg asked.

"Not at all baby." he whispered into the younger mans ear before pulling away slightly to see the smile covering Greg's face.

"Right, lets go get dressed so we can sort out that hand and relax." Nick found himself being dragged up the stairs into Greg's room. He watched as Greg disappeared into his walk in closet and return 5 minutes later fully dressed picking his clothes from the night before and throwing them into the hamper.

"How come you haven't moved yet?" Greg asked coming to a standstill in front of him.

"I'm trying to figure out how I am going to get dressed one handed." he answered.

"Do you want some help?"

"I don't want to be a burden"

"Your not, you never could be. I'll get your bag we'll get your dressed. Anyway if you keep taking your meds your hand will be better in no time. Which reminds me I have to refill my first aid kit after I re-bandage your hand." Greg finished rambling to see a smile covering his friends face. "What?" he asked as Nick burst in laughter.

"Your cute when you ramble honey." Nick said when he had calmed down.

"You think I'm cute?" Greg retorted.

"Beautiful Greg." that made Greg blush. He shook his head trying to disagree but Nick wasn't having any of it. "You are don't argue just kiss me?" repeating Greg's words from earlier. All too happy to obey he pulled Nick into a gentle kiss.

"Come on cowboy lets get you dressed." Greg went into the bathroom and retrieved Nicks bag filing through it as he came back and placed it on the bed. He took out some clothes and placed them on the bed. Zipping the bag back up and placing it over by the wall he turned around and walked over to Nick. He put his hands on the hem of the T-Shirt waiting for Nick's nod of approval. He managed to get Nick dressed quickly without causing too much pain to his arm.

"Come on the first aid kit is in the bathroom and its easier to clean if it starts bleeding." Nick nodded and followed him into the bathroom. Greg had opened the first aid kit and laid it on the counter. Nick noticed how big it was.

"Why do you need a first aid kit that big?" he asked Greg who was carefully unwrapping the bandage on his hand.

"After the lab explosion and the beating it was difficult to leave this house so it was easier to have this here fully stocked so if I needed to use it I had it. It comes in useful like times like this one." Nick winced at the last layer of the cloth been pulled from his skin.

"Sorry sorry" Greg said quickly throwing the bloodied cloth in the trash bin.

"Its okay, its not your fault, I was the one who in your words 'had a one way fight with a locker' and 'pummelled the thing' so its my fault I'm in pain." he winced again as cleaning agent hit his cuts. Greg was working as quickly and efficiently as possible and Nicks hand was soon re-bandaged.

"Thank you, I don't think I could have done that myself." Nick watched Greg put the kit away making sure everything was clean before leaving the bathroom.

"Want to watch TV or play a few video games?" he asked Nick wanting him to feel as though he didn't have to talk too soon.

"Actually I would like to talk. Well try to talk if that's okay with you?" he hung his head feeling weak again.

"Its fine with me lets get a drink and we can get settled." Greg put his hand on the side of Nicks face lifting his head up to see him. "Don't be afraid of being weak, we all are at times. I'll hold you up you know that honey." Nick nodded leaning forward softly pressing his lip against Greg. He suddenly found himself pinned against the counter Greg hands resting either side of his waist as Greg began to deepen the kiss. Tongues began to battle for leadership and dominance. This kiss was not like their others its was pure undiluted passion. Nicks hands roamed the younger mans body claiming his territory. Greg hands had moved from Nicks side moving up his chest and into his hair gripping it tightly holding Nick to him not releasing him. They soon had to come up for air. Both could feel the arousal of the other. Nick rested his forehead against Greg's in an attempt to try and calm down.

"Do you still want to talk?" Greg asked in a whisper. He was still trying to get his breath back.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" Nick was slowly beginning to regain his breath.

"Of course not. I'll go make some coffee." Greg slowly let go and left for the kitchen. Leaving Nick contemplating what they were now. He stayed where he was for a few minutes more to calm himself down before confronting Greg.

Finally he followed the path Greg had taken to the kitchen where he was greeted with a smile and a hot mug of coffee. Greg took his hand and lead him to the family room settling himself on a couch pulling Nick down next to him.

"You know I wont force you to talk Nick I'll listen when your ready." Greg reiterated watching Nick gulp down the coffee.

"I know I'm just not used to letting everything out you know. I mean people have seen me cry they've seen me lose it a little they've seen me in all types of mood sets but yesterday was so different. I just needed a release. Just sitting on that bench everything hit me hard and fast I couldn't defend myself against it. I felt like I was a machine on overload, quickly overheating ready to blow. And I did I mean look at my locker door. I have never in my life lost it like that. It scared me as much as it scared everyone else except you. Why didn't I scare you?" Nick felt a tiny bit of weight lifted of his shoulders. He turned to face Greg waiting for his reply.

"I was scared, but although I was scared I knew you needed someone to show you they weren't someone to stop you well to care enough to stop you. I mean Grissom stood there along with Cath Sara Warrick and Ecklie and did nothing. They all know you, they have seen you on your worse days and help you through it. I would have thought Warrick could have stopped you but he didn't. they all focused on what you were doing instead on focusing on what was happening to you. All they saw was a man losing it to locker. They didn't see their friend under stress and pain. They all should have been able to walk into that room and try and help you but they didn't. I did because as you can tell by now I care about you very deeply. I have done for years but I never knew you could return those feelings. I saw an amazing strong man who is a hero to most lose it because no one around him could bother to ask what was wrong including me. And for that I will always be sorry. I walked in not caring if you hit me not caring if you lost it with me because all I was thinking about was getting you to stop hurting yourself." he could see the cogs in Nicks head work overtime trying to process all this information.

"I know I scared them" he admitted quietly. Looking up to see Greg's face reassured him. He could talk a about this. "I saw it in their faces. And then I heard Sara saying I realised how bad I must have looked. And please don't take offence but I don't understand why it was you who stopped me and not Warrick. I cant believe he just stood there with everyone else. They are meant to care and they stood there. I get I was scaring them and they were probably afraid to approach me but I would have tried regardless if I could have got hurt. I would have attempted to stop them. Why couldn't they see I needed someone?" his voice was full of desperation to understand the reasoning behind. With every word he spoke he felt better slowly getting it all off his chest. He felt Greg's hand land on his thigh providing comfort.

"I don't know Nick, I can read your face, that's how I see your emotions I take time to look beyond your words. You can say your okay and smile, people take it at face value but in the lab I could see when your face would fall as soon as people left. I studied your face and your actions. I know when something is wrong. I know it sounds bad but in the lab when I was waiting for results I began to observe people. I thought of it as practice for when I wanted to become a CSI." he hadn't moved his hand from Nicks thigh, he didn't feel the need to if Nick wanted it moved he would have moved it. He was surprised however when Nicks hand fell on top of his and his fingers been gently squeezed.

"No it doesn't sound bad I'm glad someone was interested enough to see through my lies, well cover ups. I try not to lie but why burden anyone else with my problems when they have there own to deal with. And if I'm honest I've observed you for a while so it doesn't sound bad. Not at all. And your attention to detail has worked you have become a great CSI Greg." Nick finished off his coffee and placed the empty mug on the table in front of him.

"No I haven't. I haven't learned all I can yet and I don't intend to anytime soon. The job teaches me more than I could learn out of book. I know everyone thought I was too immature and just a lab tech but I wanted to prove I could be more than that and I'm still proving that. Every day someone still finds a way to knock me down but I stand up brush myself off and continue on because one day I will shove it in their faces. Everyday I walk out of the front door determined to do the best I can because the one thing I know no one can argue with no matter how hard they try. I absolutely hate it when everyone still talks behind my back as though I'm not good enough and to be honest it used to really get to me. But now a days I just think that if they have nothing better to do than bitch about me their lives must really suck. The whispers the gossiping the looks. Now it depends on what they say not that their talking about it." Greg felt bad for spilling his feelings out like that but he felt it needed to be done.

"First off I will apologise, I know that I have been party to what you just said and I want you to know I wont lie sometimes we have bitched about you been too loud or too hyper or some other reason but we never saw what it did and now I know I feel rather guilty I want you to know I am very sorry for anything I may have said or done to hurt you I assure you it was never my intention. As for the whispers and gossips and glares I know how you feel. I was barely noticing it but I knew it was happening, I wanted to scream and shout. I feel as though people expect me to be a robot devoid of emotions. And I cant do that. I can be strong and tough, be a rock for people but that doesn't mean I can be heartless but I feel in this job its what we are meant to do. Its okay for Cath or Sara to get emotionally invested or even Warrick sometimes but Griss no way you have to be detached you cant get emotionally involved heck everyone else can but me no. everyone else used to let me they saw when something was wrong. I feel if I start living without emotion on the job I'll lose it completely. I like to know I'm alive." he didn't know where half of these words were coming from but they were conveying what he wanted so desperately to get out.

"Thank you for the apology I appreciate it. I don't think you need to be a robot your emotions have helped to solve many cases. I think its because everyone knows your strong so they don't expect it. But to be honest no one expects you to be a robot. Lab techs don't see what your friends see. I think that everyone sees you as the rock and therefore don't see the weaknesses you have. They see you cry but never ask why." pausing for a moment Greg decided to help him in anyway he can. "Nick, we have nothing but time honey, lets talk anything everything heck we can talk about the weather. You don't have to talk about everything now. I'm happy your even talking at all since yesterday I got two words from you. And let me tell you those two words made me happy because it I knew I had helped you in some way. We can do what you want, your not obligated to talk to me. This is on your terms."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me really. I do want to know though, what are we?" Nick asked.

"You mean are we a couple?" Greg needed clarification.

"yeah what do you want us to be?"

"I just want you honey."

"I want you too."

"So are we a couple because I would like us to be." Greg didn't want to go too fast but this was one thing he really needed to know.

"If you want I want it Greg. So we are a couple." Nick leaned in a stole a kiss from his from this moment onwards boyfriend before getting up to get some more coffee.

"Want some more coffee boyfriend?" he asked Greg watching his reaction.

"Please boyfriend" Greg said through a dazzling smile. He handed over his cup and watched Nick hurry out of the room to get more coffee. He could not help but think to himself that 48 hours ago he was at work secretly pining for this man and now here he is happy and content. He stood up and went over to one of the cabinets to look over the photographs there. His family. Those who had stood by him through everything he had been through. Maybe he would take a holiday at some point and visit them maybe take Nick over there too. No too soon they only just decided to be a couple. He suddenly remembered the message from his mother. Moving back to couch picking up the phone on the way he dialled his mothers number sitting down while he heard the dial tone.

"Sanders residence" a female voice answered.

"Hi mom, sorry I didn't call back yesterday I was busy so I thought I'd call you today and apologise." Greg answered knowing his mother would know its him after all he was an only child.

"Greg, nice to speak to you. I thought you were avoiding me when you didn't call back yesterday but I guess I should expect it with your job huh honey." she responded laughing.

"Sorry, I wasn't at work but a friend needed me and I mean needed me. I had to help him. I couldn't stand by and watch him hurt himself."

"Oh my goodness is he okay?"

"Yeah Nicks okay mom I took him the hospital and then bought him here so I could keep an eye on him but he seems to be doing better already. Oh and by the way me and Nick are a couple."

"Oh I'm so happy for you honey. Tell Nick I said hello will you. And tell him to get better soon. I will let you go by the sounds of it you have someone who needs you."

"Thanks mom I'll call you in a few days okay."

"Okay honey, bye."

"Bye mom" hanging up he saw Nick in the doorway holding two coffees. He waved him in accepting his mug drinking it gladly.

"You didn't mind me telling my mom did you?" Greg asked wondering if he over stepped his bounds.

"No of course not you have a right tell people Greg. Well I would like to ask if we could keep it under wraps just for now. I mean I would like to get through everything that's happening right now. You know. If you don't agree please tell me I don't want to have fights not now." Nick sat down beside Greg getting settled in to talk more.

"I wont say anything yet for now I would like it just to be between us. Well now my mother too. She says hi by the way and get well soon."

"Next time you talk to her give her my thanks please." Greg nodded indicating he had heard him "Oh and Greg, last night when I said thank you I had a variety of reasons." Greg's head span round at that remark.

"What do you mean Nick, what are the reasons?"

"You stopped me from seriously damaging my hand and arm, you pulled me from my trance, you took me to the hospital, you took me to my place to help me out, you called Griss, you bought me here so you could watch over me, you didn't make me talk, you held me while I cried, you saved me from the drama with the team, you helped me get changed, you helped me take a bath, you made sure I took my pain meds. Then after you held me close and made me feel safe. I haven't felt safe in so long and one night in your arms I feel the safest I have ever been. I felt protected. So as I said I had many reasons for thanking you. You kept me sane yesterday Greg."

"Nick, I fell for your smile when I first met you, I kept it under wraps not knowing what I felt was deepening over the years of working with you. I never thought I would be here. And after all you have done for me I would do anything for you. You know when you were held at gun point stalked thrown out of a window held at gun point again and buried alive I wished I was in that situation instead of you because I knew someone as great as you shouldn't have been there. I would willingly got into that coffin if it meant sparing you. I just want you to be safe and happy."

"I haven't felt happy in a long time. Well properly happy you know, some days I feel as though I'm a corpse just repeating the same cycle over and over again. Occasionally something happens that makes me feel something and then it leaves. The only feeling that has remained constant was what I feel for you. When I sitting in front of my locker questions were running through my head, whether you know, would you want to know, did you like me, what if you didn't. So many questions but now I have my answers. That has give me so much happiness but I still have a lot to work through now I know I can."

"Like I said Nick we have nothing but time. Let's talk." Greg settled in the couch getting comfortable.

"I'll talk, if you tell me what's going on with you. Equal. I'll help you if help me. Deal?" Nick wanted to help Greg as much as he had helped him.

Greg pondered this idea for a few minutes, could he let go of all his baggage along with Nick. Maybe it was about time he did.

"Deal, you can go first Mr. Stokes." Nick burst into laughter at that comment.

"I will only talk if you promise not to call me Mr. Stokes again. Mr Stokes is my father. Call me anything just not that. Understood."

"Understood Stokes, as long as you don't call me Mr. Saunders."

"That's fine by me. I hope you have patience because this could take a while."

"For you I have forever. Start talking."

Feeling reassured Nick started his tale beginning to end. As hours passed the conversation began to deepen. They exchange stories covering sadness and happiness. Fears, insecurities, hopes, dreams emotions. No topic was left un discussed.

Some things took longer to talk about than others those that had more emotions buried them. But they talked them out, holding each other when one was too much crying in each others shoulders. Keeping each other sane. Slowly their defences weakened and they saw each other at their weakest point and started to build each other up.

Greg finally glanced over at the grandfather clock noting it was around 10AM. They had been sitting there since around 4. 6 hours they had sat and talked.

"Come here cowboy." Greg lay down on the couch inviting Nick to lie next to him. Waiting for Greg to get comfortable when he was Nick moved so that he was lying next to Greg placing his head on his shoulder burying his face. Greg arms wound themselves round him again pulling the older man into a protective embrace.

They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear a key slide in the door or it open and close.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Warrick's voice boomed through the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick buried closer into Greg arms when he heard Warrick's voice. Greg could sense Nick's fear and he held him tighter. But anger seemed to over power Greg's reasoning. He let go of Nick getting up from the couch and turned to face the intruders of his home.

"Excuse me Warrick. You four enter MY house without permission using a key I gave to Sara for EMERGENCIES and you have the balls to walk in and ask what the hell is going on. I do believe I have the RIGHT to privacy in my own home." he hadn't realised he was shouting but it took them all by surprise. Instead of stopping he carried on letting all of his problems he had with his co workers out.

"What part of emergencies do you not get Sara, I honestly thought you would have the courtesy to knock on the door or use the bell instead of breaking into MY home. As for you Grissom I cant believe you would condone this considering your entire life is private. And Cath since you're the mother of the group how would Lindsey feel if you did this to her Huh. And Warrick like I already said MY house you have absolutely no right to walk in here and demand to know what's going on."

Turning around to face the window he began taking in deep breaths to try and calm himself down but it wasn't working. Everyone remained speechless like, it was evident in their faces that they couldn't believe Greg had just done that. However on Nick looked proud. Greg had confided in him that he felt pushed down by the team. Turning back around he saw their faces and his anger boiled over again.

"What didn't you think little Greg couldn't look after himself. Of course he's the baby of the team to got blown up then beaten up who failed one of his tests to become a CSI who wanted to help at a bus crash because he wanted to be one of you but got shot down again."

"Now Greg we never said that." Grissom tried to reason.

"Don't even try Grissom, words lie so does sound but faces always tell the truth. Your looking at me as though I'm a stranger instead the little pushover you all have grown to know."

"We never said you were a pushover." Cath now tried to reason only to be unsuccessful.

"Really. Lets see when I was in the lab I was taken for granted by every one of you at some point, I tried to go out of my way and help and most of the I didn't even get a thank you. You just treated like a lowly lab rat no matter how much I actually looked up to you all. Or when I tired to use humour to mask my emotions on the cases it may have seemed to be disrespectful but it was the only way I sometimes managed to get through it, you may have had to see the scene I had to process the evidence your not the only ones who see the bad stuff you know. If we didn't process the evidence you couldn't do your job but no you can never see that. You get all the glory us stuck the lab don't we're just the people to blast at when your having a bad case never caring about the rest of us. And don't even say you do because I bet I could tell you more about the rest of the lab rats than you could tell me."

"Greg now your putting words into our mouths that's not fair." Sara said.

"That's not fair? THAT'S NOT FAIR! Do you want to talk about fair Sara. Seriously or were you deaf when I said you had no right to walk into MY house without my permission. that's not fair. Everything I have gone through at the lab that's not fair. And don't for a minute think that I think I am better then you for that because I understand everything you lot have been through I have done my best to help every single one of you through it all. I worked my ass off on every single one of your cases only to be shunned out of the door half the time." he needed to calm down otherwise he was really going to lose it.

Nick could sense his boyfriend was losing control, he lifted himself from the couch and walked over to him putting his arms around him pulling him close to his body hoping he could relax in his embrace. He didn't say a word he was still scared of his team mates reaction but he wasn't afraid of Greg.

"You really think that we believe you're a pushover Greg?" Warrick asked him still in shock from the younger ones out burst.

"Did you not just hear what I said. Do have any idea what it like to walk out of your front door very morning scared someone is going to find some way to make you feel as though you don't belong. Even if they don't know they are doing it. It still cuts deep you know. I have heard too many times to grow up or behave or be serious. I am not like you lot I deal with things my own way. Humour being one of them. Every time someone shut me down I felt as I was useless. I guess this is what happens when you bottle your feelings up huh. And by the way I kept them to myself because I couldn't hurt any of you." he relaxed a little more into Nick's embrace.

"I'm proud of you honey." Nick whispered in his ear only loud enough for Greg to hear.

"You hurt yourself because you couldn't hurt us." Grissom asked him trying to decipher the meaning behind the words that were spoken.

"Griss, how would have felt if I constantly argued with everyone over my feelings when there were people who needed our voices speaking for them, victims who deserved justice. It was never about me it was always about the job we do. What kind of friend would I have been if I just went off on one if the break room every five minutes. It just happens I let it get too far. Now all I have to do is wait for forgiveness from you lot before I can move on."

"Forgiveness? You think we need to forgive for telling us how badly we have treated you over the years, after we decide to enter your home and question what your doing. You think your in the wrong." Sara was confused.

"No that I am right about I am wrong however on the manner in which those truths were revealed. It shouldn't have happened like that and I am sorry it did." he began to feel more and more relaxed in his boyfriends arms who still had to address the team.

"If anyone has to be sorry Greg is us lot you should have just told us what you felt." Catherine stated.

"And what caused a blow out in the lab. Not likely we had a job to do."

"Look we are sorry man, trust us we are and we wont make you feel like that again. We wanted to come by and check on you guys, it was a very quiet shift, remind if I moan your too loud again tell me I once said I missed your loudness around the lab because it was strange been quiet." Warrick said with a grin on his face.

"I'll hold you too that Warrick. Do you all forgive me."

"It depends Greg do you forgive us." Grissom asked.

"Always. You guys are family to me."

"Well then now that behind us can we sit down and talk as family would." Catherine said to them all.

"Greg I cant do this not right now please don't make me." Nick whispered into his ear desperation seeping into voice.

"Baby I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do you know that."

"I'm going to make some food for everyone I'll come back when its done."

"Okay, go on."

Nick sent him a thankful gaze and fled from the room finding safety in the kitchen.

"No need to stand on ceremony take a seat. Coffee anyone?"

A series of yes pleases rang through his living room which made him chuckle, he left the room and dived into the kitchen finding his boyfriend going through his fridge and freezer trying to find something everybody liked to eat.

"Coffee honey?" Greg asked him as he put a hand on his back trying to reassure him.

"Please, and thanks for not making me stay." Nick turned to face him fear still evident in his eyes.

"Like I said in there I will not make you do anything you do not want to do." Greg started the coffee maker taking out a tray from the cupboard and setting 6 mugs onto its. Putting milk sugar and teaspoons on the tray he waited for the coffee to be ready. He leant against the counter observing Nick gracefully moving around his kitchen as though he belonged there. The coffee maker beeped turning is attention back to it. He poured Nick a mug handed it over to him gently kissing him in the process then went about to fill the other mugs.

"You know where I am if you need me" he said to Nick as he carried the tray into the living room. He laid it on the table and watched everyone dive fore his Blue Hawaiian. He had settled on the floor near the fireplace waiting for someone to say something about Nick avoiding them in the other room. They all just stayed quiet drinking occasionally moving there eyes to dart around the room. Greg guessed they were waiting on each other see who would talk first. He could here Nick potter around the kitchen throwing together enough for the six of them.

Finally Grissom decided to speak. "Greg why doesn't Nick want to be around us." he could tell older man was confused and slightly hurt.

"Look Griss I promised him I wouldn't say anything, yesterday you all promised me you wouldn't go looking for answers until Nick came to you. He is trying his best but its gonna take time you all know that. Trust me just knowing you're here will make the world of difference to him. And for the rest of you its not that he doesn't want to see you he just doesn't know what to say."

"We just want to see him smile again." Sara said to him. He kept his mouth shut about how he was smiling again just not where they could see.

"I know he'll get better like I said we all need time. You all know that." they all they have all been through traumas that have left them scarred.

"Yeah I know but, it doesn't stop you thinking what you can do to help when you know there's nothing you can do, you know." Warrick said to him. "I know he has confided in you, I know that because I have never seen him so scared, and he was in your arms. It hurts that he cant talk to us but I'm glad he is talking to someone. Please tell me he is okay though, we all need to know if he is okay."

Something caught Greg's eye in the doorway, Nick was standing in the kitchen doorway listening to what everyone was saying. He nodded at Greg telling me it was okay to tell Warrick he was okay before escaping back into the kitchen.

"He's getting there. Slowly but surely he is getting better. I know it seems like he doesn't trust you he does but sometimes you can only open to a person who you know is more impartial. Me and Nick are great friends but we don't know each other like you all do. You all were friends before I came on the scene. Well until I got to work with you in a CSI capacity, sometimes talking to someone who doesn't know everything about you works out better. that's why shrinks are always preferable in certain situations. Judgement pity and other emotions don't come into play, you can tell you tale without feeling as though your going to evoke something in the other person. I know there are bonds between you all that were there way before I came around but I always wanted you to know I was here if you ever needed me but you all had each other. It feels good to be needed to know I can do something for someone when they did something for me." he took a breath letting it all sink in before he started again. "You know at the inquest you" he looked at Warrick "and Nick went off and proved how little time I had to react, you also worked my scene. It felt nice to have someone look out for me especially when I heard Nick punch that little arrogant fucker. I wish I wasn't in the hospital for that because that I would have paid to see. Anyway off that subject. I hope I have put your mind at ease Warrick"

"Well yeah, sorry I know how you ramble but I nice to know your coming from. I think your right on the impartiality but you should know that you just as much a part of our family as any one of us. Even when you were a lab tech you still helped us with the little useless facts as you called them but sometimes they put the whole case in perspective or when you went out of your way when you could to give us the extra bit of information we were missing. I know we went off on you over the years but that didn't mean we didn't care." Warrick was desperate for his friend to know that he didn't really hate him it was just how he was.

"Thanks Warrick that is appreciated." Taking a long draught from his coffee he let it go silent. He was waiting to find out which one of them was going to start talking next. He knew there were still questions being unanswered but he was going to force them. He could hear Nick putting together enough food to feed and army.

"Can I ask what Is Nick doing in the kitchen?" Sara asked after a loud clanging sound ran through the house.

"Lunch, oh by the way fancy on staying he said he was going to make enough for everyone. I'm guessing that's him laying the table, you have to remember he's doing it with a bandaged hand, but he seems to be okay with it I woke up to a full cooked breakfast earlier. With the painkillers I'm guessing he cant feel the pain while he is cooking which is a good thing. But still carrying stuff with a banged up hand is difficult. I should know" he was referring to the beating he knew they would all understand that.

"I would offer to go and help him but I'm guessing because he fled from here it wouldn't be the best thing to do." Cath thought out loud.

"Its not that he wants to be away from you I already explained that, this is his way of dealing and he deserves to have his space and heal the way he wants to. We all heal in different ways don't we?"

"Yeah we all do, some people take longer than others and some just need time alone." Grissom stated.

"That's exactly it, just give him some more time, it will take more than one day."

"So how are you doing Greg?" Sara asked.

"I'm good, I feel better now everything is out in the open. I never thought I would go off on one like that but I guess there's a first time for everything. But now I feel really good. I know how everything happened wasn't the right way to do it but in the end it was more about what I was saying than how it was said. Although if I had the chance to re do it I wouldn't change it because it was obviously meant to happen this way."

"What do you mean meant to happen that way?" Grissom asked him wondering what the young one had to say.

"I believe and have always believed that everything in this life happens for a reason even the bad things. Although at the time it may not seem it there has to be a reason for it to happen. To me all things have a point although some things do seem pretty pointless, however at some time or other they show their true purpose." Greg explained to his co workers. "My parents and grand parents raised me to believe that everything that happens has a reason behind it and that reason must be important for it to happen"

"That's an interesting take on it Greg, although I agree that all things have a purpose I don't believe that everything happens for a reason, too many bad things happen for them to have a reason." Grissom addressed his young friend.

"I can see where you get the view from Griss, looking at the work we do its difficult to see the good that comes from the bad. Like taking a killer of the street or stopping a rapist. Our job only shows the bad it doesn't show what happens after. The survivors helping those in the same situation or those who have lost helping survivors or trying to make a difference trying to stop the crimes we have to solve on a nightly basis. I know that's sounds rather bad to say but it is what happens. We live we learn we teach we die. It sounds totally morbid but it's the truth."

"Truth as it may be can we not talk about this now?" Cath asked obviously put of the by the idea of death. "We've just spent our night solving horrific crimes can we just chat and relax?"

"Of course, how about you come up with the topic then Ms. Willows" Greg decided to be cheeky and wondered what she would say to that.

"Don't start being cheeky Sanders I may be tired but I can still win a fight with you" she laughed.

"Oh really, like I would fight with a woman I may be brave but not that brave. And anyway I'm a gentleman I would never fight with a lady even they started on me. I may be a firm believer that if you can give then you can take it but I don't hit women." Greg proudly stated.

"Good because even if you did I think Cath and I can take you" Sara snickered.

"Really and I'm the one in self defence classes. But me against two armed women I can see how that would end."

"Yeah man you wouldn't have a hope in hell would you young Sanders." Warrick had joined in with the laughter now. It was how it should be, minus one person who up until now had hidden in the kitchen, he was hovering just outside the door out of view except for Greg. Nick mouthed 'food's done' and scuttled back into the kitchen.

"Guys I hate to break up the party but foods done and if you would be so kind as to take your coffee cups with you it would be a help" Greg stood and picked up the ones that he and Nick had left here earlier during their talk. And lead the way into the kitchen.

He hadn't seen the table be set for more than one or two in a long while. Nick had set it for six and the table was covered in bowls and plate filled with different foods which appealed to everyone. Nick was just putting the condiments on the table when the rest of the team walked in. Greg could see him tense as he was put under the eyes of his co workers so he intervened.

"Come on guys Nick cooked all this it would be crime to let it get cold. Please sit." he gestured to the table and watched each of his friends take a seat leaving two open for him and Nick. Nick uncertainly lowered himself onto one of the remaining chairs waiting for Greg to sit with them knowing when he did he would feel calmer. "Anyone wants a refill of coffee before I sit down?" when another rounds of yes's echoed around his kitchen he moved towards the coffee pot to start a new one. While waiting he took this opportunity to survey the interactions betweens Nick and the others which were apparently non existent. Finally Warrick decided to throw a stone on the water metaphorically.

"Whoa this spread looks amazing" he was referring to mixed platter of pizzas, pies, fries, salads, pasta dishes, quiche and chips and dip. "You really went all out this could feed the entire night shift." Nick shrugged at the comment and kept his eyes on the table. Warrick took the hint and didn't press any further.

"Thank you for thinking of us Nick it all looks very appetising." Grissom decided it was polite to say thank you see if it induced any words on Nicks part but wasn't treated to any. He gained the same as Warrick a shrug of the shoulders which said 'it was nothing'. Cath and Sara remained quiet knowing they would get anything out of him if they tried. Noticing the pot of coffee was finished Greg carried it to the table and distributed it between the mugs before putting it back and joining his friends.

"Well, dig in already." he said before diving for the quiche and salad before filling his plate with pizza and fries and some chicken pie. Everyone followed his lead and piled their plates before digging in.

Nick on the other hand watched as his friends began to eat and talk amongst themselves. Catching Greg's eye he was reminded to eat too. He filled his plate and began to eat conscious of what was going on around him.

He heard bits and pieces of conversations. Like Sara and Cath talking about a shopping trip Cath was going on with Lindsey because the teenager was growing up too fast. Sara interjected that she wouldn't mind tagging along because she needed some new items for her wardrobe although shopping wasn't her thing she appreciated some time away from the guys. He picked up Grissom Warrick and Greg talking about the Go-Karting they had done a couple of weeks back and wanted to arrange another outing this time Sara could participate. Inwardly Nick thought was a good idea and would enjoy that but he kept his words to himself and continued in silence. He knew he would have to talk eventually but he didn't want to just yet. He was still hurting from reliving all of his memories but feeling better that now someone knew about them and understood why he was the way he was. What made better was that the person hadn't ran away from him when he found out but stayed with him gently helping him through it.

He had also learned a lot about Greg in those few hours. He would supply stories in between Nicks tales making him feel better about sharing his. He learned about Greg's childhood, his high school experience college personal dramas family everything Nick was telling him he was saying back but what he went through. He had gone through all of his unhappy memories moving to happy ones laughing smiling hurting and crying it had all been let out on that couch. It was amazing how easy it had been once he got started and too think how much he would have spent with shrink. He was happy he had let Greg in knowing he wasn't going to get hurt.

The one thing he hadn't learned about were his past relationships. He supposed they needed something new to talk about later. After the grocery run that is, he had managed to use a lot of Greg's fridge contents as well as a lot of his freezer contents too. He had enough to last one person no more by cooking for himself and Greg that morning and for the team he had managed to use most of his food up.

Just then the landline rang stopping everyone's conversation. Greg excused himself and got up to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hello Honey, its mom."

"Hei Mamma, Hvor er du og pappa?"

"We're fine dear, how are you and Nick?"

"Jeg er OK. Så er han, er han bedre vi snakket og nå spise lunsj med laget."

"Did you make it?"

"Nei jeg ikke gjøre det han gjorde."

"Why did he do that Gregory"

"Han trengte en flukt han ikke opp for å snakke med laget så han gjorde lunsj mens jeg sorterte noen problemer ut."

"Ah okay well I am calling to tell you me and your father will be in Vegas soon."

"Din kommer til Vegas. Når?"

"Two days why?"

"Så jeg kan sortere gjesterommet ut og nytt lager på kjøkkenet."

"There's no need for that we only found out today there's no way you can sort it out for two days."

"To dager. Jeg klarer det. Hva med deg ringe meg i morgen slik at vi kan sortere ut de finere detaljer."

"Okay sweetheart, you better be on your best behaviour. And why are you speaking Norwegian?"

"Ja frue. Å jeg snakker på norsk slik at mine kolleger ikke kan smuglytte på vår samtale. Sparer meg å flytte rom."

"Ah alright son I'll call tomorrow. I love you son."

"Elsker deg også mamma bye"

With that he hung up. He turned to see the shocked faces and suppressed the urge to laugh.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Were you talking Norwegian Greg" Grissom asked.

"Yeah sometimes I like to talk to her in Norwegian. Keeps us fluent and reminds me of my heritage. You didn't know I could speak Norwegian?" he addressed them all.

"No we have never heard you talk in a different language before" Sara answered him. He shrugged his shoulders and joined them at the table. Every one had almost finished or going for seconds. The platter that Nick had laid out was almost gone. Greg had noticed throughout the meal that Nick had only eaten a small plateful of food but had eaten very slowly. He knew he would be deep in thought so he didn't push the issue. He would male sure he ate better later when he wasn't under stress.

Nick could feel Greg's gaze but refused to look up, he wasn't thinking but listening to what was going on letting their chatter run through his mind before letting it go blank again.

Half an hour later everyone had thrown their cutlery on the table and were leaning back in their chairs full from the feast.

"I haven't had a good meal like that in quite a while" Warrick stated as he relaxed in his chair. "That was fantastic"

"I agree with you there. I don't think I'll be able to eat for a few hours. I'm full" Cath said while draining the her mug of now cold coffee.

"Thanks Nick that was good" Sara smiled at him hoping he would look up and say or do something but she was not rewarded. He remained hunched over avoiding everyone's stares.

"I think we should do this more often. Its nice just to relax and hang out over a good meal which doesn't cost an arm and a leg. Next time I'm cooking." Grissom looked around at everyone seeing no objections.

"That sounds good to me, at least it will be your food we use instead of mine" Greg said laughing a little before talking again. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it I certainly did. I think he can do all the cooking from now on its better than mine. Well that is when I refill my kitchen. That alright with you?" he turned to Nick see if he would answer him.

Nick looked up from the spot where his eyes were fixed and had been most of the meal to meet Greg's worrying ones. He nodded and then moved his eyes back boring a hole in the table. He smiled inwardly feeling good that everyone had liked it but even more that Greg had liked it and wanted him to cook more. He still felt vulnerable, he knew at some point the would have to talk but not right now.

The team were fascinated at how Greg could get Nick to open up even when he had closed everyone off. But they felt a little better that he was letting someone help him even if it wasn't them at least it was someone.

"Well I think I'm going to head home to sleep for work later on. Thanks for the meal it was damn good." Warrick said hoping it would cause a chain reaction to the other indicating it was time for them to leave.

"Yeah thanks to you both but I need to get back as well." Cath rose along with Warrick. Leaving Sara and Grissom seated. Sara shot Grissom a look and stood waiting for him.

"Thanks next time my house" Grissom said for himself and Sara.

"No problem get home I know you all need sleep. Greg stood intending to let them out but he stopped in his tracks when he hears Nick speaking.

Nick wanted to say something to let them know he was doing better. To convince them. Swallowing his fear he spoke up.

"Guys" he lifted his eye to see everyone turn and face him. "Thank you, for the support and the compliments." averting his eyes again he waited for them to leave.

Hearing their goodbyes he felt relief. He heard a set of feet shuffling towards him. Glancing up he saw a smile gracing Greg's face.

"I'm proud of you" Greg crouched down in front of his boyfriend and gave him a reassuring smile before pecking him on the lips. "Come on we need to clear up so we can go shopping." he rose along with Nick and began collecting up the dishes as Nick emptied the dishwasher making room for the load that was now going in. it didn't take them both long to clear up the mess that had invaded the kitchen.

"Go and grab your stuff while get mine and then we can leave okay?" Greg moved to get his phone keys and wallet waiting patiently for Nick to run upstairs to get his phone and wallet.

"Greg, thanks for being so patient with me. I know I should have talked to them but I really couldn't. It took since they got here for me to build up the courage to say that one line. But thanks for being here for me I honestly don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you to trust. Well I know I can trust them but I mean trust with my heart and not just my feelings you know." Nick said as he returned to the hall where Greg was waiting.

"Anytime, you know that. Like I said I'm proud of you. Now lets go, oh by the way it was my parents on the phone wanting to tell me they were coming to Vegas in two days. They wanted to stay in a hotel but there is no reason to when they can stay here. Is that okay with you Nick if it isn't we can arrange something else."

"There your parents Greg they should stay here. It would be nice to meet them that's if you want me to."

Of course I do. No seriously lets go I really have to stock my house." he said as he led Nick out of the house.

* * *

A/N

I used an online translator for the Norwegian conversation between Greg and his mother. I sincerely apologise if it isn't right.

The translation is:

Hi Mom, How are you and dad?

Hei Mamma, Hvor er du og pappa?

I'm Okay. So is he, He is better we talked and now eating lunch with the team. No I didn't make it he did.

Jeg er OK. Så er han, er han bedre vi snakket og nå spise lunsj med laget. Nei jeg ikke gjøre det han gjorde.

He needed an escape he wasn't up for talking with the team so he made lunch while I sorted some issues out.

Han trengte en flukt han ikke opp for å snakke med laget så han gjorde lunsj mens jeg sorterte noen problemer ut.

Your coming to Vegas. When?

Din kommer til Vegas. Når?

So I can sort the guest room out and re stock the kitchen.

Så jeg kan sortere gjesterommet ut og nytt lager på kjøkkenet.

Two days. I can manage that. How about you call me tomorrow so we can sort out the finer details.

To dager. Jeg klarer det. Hva med deg ringe meg i morgen slik at vi kan sortere ut de finere detaljer.

Yes ma'am. Oh I am talking in Norwegian so my co-workers can not eavesdrop on our conversation. Saves me moving rooms.

Ja frue. Å jeg snakker på norsk slik at mine kolleger ikke kan smuglytte på vår samtale. Sparer meg å flytte rom.

Love you too Mom bye

Elsker deg også mamma bye


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own CSI or their characters, **

**Chapter Four **

"So G tell me about your family, I would like to know something about them before I meet them." Nick said as he dropped items into the shopping cart at Greg's command. Although Greg was trying to get Nick to fill it with things he liked too. So while Nick wasn't looking he slipped items into the cart amused that Nick didn't notice.

"Lets see they had me when they were both 21 and I'm 36 years old that makes them 56 going on 57 so they are not retired yet. My dad runs a Landscaping and Architecture company and my mother is a very successful therapist who also runs several support groups in San Gabriel. Oh and their names are Margaret and James Sanders. And just to warn you they will let you call them Mr. and Mrs Sanders once before you are not allowed to call it them again. And do not test them. They will say call me Maggie and James and you better. But don't worry I wont let them hurt my baby." chuckling he lightly kissed Nick's lips half expecting him to pull away since they were in a public place but he didn't.

"Thanks, that puts me at ease Greg." Nick states sarcastically, turning away and began wandering down the aisle.

"Your welcome my love. Anytime" Greg's says laughing. He soon recovers and asks about Nicks parents, after how much they talked this was one subject they didn't cover.

"Well my dads a judge, although he will be retiring soon and my mother is a district attorney. She's retiring soon as well. With all my siblings and nieces and nephews they want some time to stop and smell the roses. And be with the grandchildren." he sighed not sure if he wanted to go on. "Every now and again they remind me I'm not getting any younger and should settle down, maybe have kids of my own. I think on a certain level they understand my hesitation, seeing what we see everyday only makes is scary to bring a child into this world. I want kids but…" he left the sentence hanging.

"But what Nick, spill." Greg said as he continued down the aisle.

"I just don't think I can be a good dad, I have a ton of my own problems, I work the night shift and I don't want to turn out like Cath missing most of Lindsey's life. And I would always be afraid that something may happen to them. Are we almost done?" they had reached the end of the aisle, they had managed to walk up and down every row and filled the cart. Now the were near the checkouts. Nick glanced at the cart which was almost overflowing.

"Yeah we are." Greg paused for a moment trying to come up with the right words. "And Nick, you wouldn't be a bad father, you would be the one most kids wish they had, because I know that you would do anything to make a child's life better no matter what it took." he walked past Nick to a checkout and began unloading the items on the belt waiting for the young woman behind the till to begin scanning their items. Nick stood still at Greg's admission. "Don't just stand there Nick help me out here." Greg said after a few moments. He moved forward and began passing things to Greg. He noticed things that he did not put in.

"Um Greg, where did all this come from."

"Well I put them in there, you wouldn't so I did. And since I'm paying you don't have a say." Greg said with a smile.

"Anyway about what you said about me being a dad, Thanks, you would be too you know."

"You think so?"

"Did I not just say so?"

"Well yeah, that means a lot love."

"Your welcome" Nick delved deeper into the cart passing things to Greg. "You know what's funny, I thought that my folks would be pressing me to find a nice girl, get married and have children. But they never have, they just want me to be happy. I think its because they know even if I enter a relationship with a man I love I can still have children and carry on my heritage. I like the fact their not pushing me but letting me decide. Their not forcing me. Do you get what I mean?" he asked.

"Yes and no. No because my parents never remind me to settle down. But they do want me to be happy with someone. And right now that someone is you." he looked up to see the expression on Nicks face. It was a cross between love and shock. "Anyway shall we get finished here so we can go home and relax. Its 3 in the afternoon. We can get around to actually watching TV."

"Alright lets get to it."

An hour later they ambled through Greg's door carrying bags of groceries. It took both of them two trips to gather all the bags and deposit them on the kitchen table. Greg turned to Nick who was already taking items out of the shopping bags and putting them away.

"Nick, what do you want to have for dinner? I'm cooking this time."

"Um, well it has to be something that we haven't had yet. But after today I'm not sure what we have and haven't had."

"Well how about steak potatoes and salad. How does that sound Mr."

"Hmm that sounds good."

"Alright then, how about you go sit down and relax and I'll make dinner. Should take about an hour or so." Greg began to take the trays and pans needed to make dinner. As Nick stood in the doorway debating on what to do.

"Um, I was wondering if I could check my email. I probably have some I need to answer but I didn't think to bring my laptop. Can I use yours or your computer please?" Nick asked. He wanted to email his mom, it seemed to be the easiest way to talk to her because she was always on the phone for something or other yet she always answers her emails.

"Yeah sure my laptop is under the couch in the front room. The one we sat on yesterday and today. There's no password on it so it should just load straight up." Greg replied as he set the steak in the grill.

"Thanks I'll put it back when I'm done." With that Nick left the kitchen leaving Greg deep in thought.

**Kitchen**

Making dinner provided the perfect escape to really think what was going on. His parents would be here in two days, well the day after tomorrow. Well they had keys they could get in but tomorrow he would have to sort their room out. Make the bed and clean the bathroom. At least he didn't have to cook because when his mother came around she always did that. It also meant that they would have to adjust their sleep schedules. Bed by 11 tonight then. They had barely done anything yet he was tired, it was more the emotional kind of tired which took over his body too. He just wanted to relax, have long shower or soak in tub and fall asleep. Not to forget clean and re-bandage Nick's hand again.

Its been a day since he bought Nick here and they were already this way. Was it good or bad? Was it because they were already good friends that they were already set in ways. Although Nick had never been here before. He only inherited it two years ago. So it would understandable that he hadn't seen it before. Where was this going, where did Nick want this to go? 'Well I guess I'll find out in the next couple of weeks.' he thought to himself as he set the potatoes on to boil. Moving to the fridge he picked out the makings of a salad. Sure they had eaten salad earlier but who really cares at least its healthy right.

Carrying on with dinner he could hear the faint tap of fingers hitting the keyboard in the other room.

In the Living Room 

Nick continued hitting the keys responding to an e-mail from his mother. It held all of the usual parent to child questions. How was he, how was work, done anything worth mentioning lately, was there a new love interest. It explained how things were at home about his siblings and his father. He smiled when he had read it and was still smiling now as he responded, he was sitting on the floor with the laptop on the coffee table it didn't look it but it was a comfortable place to sit.

His Response: _Hi Mom, thanks for the updates always manages to make me smile. I'm glad everyone is okay and doing well. If I'm honest with you I'm not my best at the moment. Don't get worried about me though I'm being well taken care of. I kind of sort of maybe had a blow up at the lab and took it out on a locker in my friends words I "pummelled the thing". But as I said all is better, my friend stopped me before I well and truly did some major damage. Here the thing though, you remember Greg right, he's the one that stopped me everyone else just stood there watching me lose it. Warrick Grissom Cath Sara even Ecklie the lab techs everyone just stood there. They were scared of me, the people I thought would help me didn't. I didn't think Greg would be able to help me because of the beating he took last year he even admitted he was scared but that didn't stop him because someone needed to stop me. He has PTSD after the attack but still walked in and stopped me, its him I have to thank for being okay right now. _

_While I sat on the bench completely out of it he wrapped up my hand to stop the bleeding cleaned the locker and the floor which was covered in my blood, grabbed his stuff and mine and got me out of there. Okay he made me go the hospital but I'm glad he did. He even bought me back to his place just in case it happened again so he watch over me. I thought it would Warrick helping me but I'm glad its Greg. _

_You know I'm not much a of a talker when it comes to my feelings, I though he was going to force me to talk but he didn't. He just let me cry, he held me close and let me let it all out. I am grateful for that. He even called Grissom and got me on vacation time so I can work everything out. Greg took some time off too just so he could be there for me. We talked today, I don't know how but we just talked about everything. You know I have trust issues, for various reasons but I trust him completely. I have no idea why, but I know I can trust him. _

_I know by the way I am talking about him you will think there is something going on between the two of us and to tell the trust there is but its very new like a day old new. _

_Anyway mom I have to go Greg is cooking steak but don't worry I doubt it is as good is yours. _

_Say hello to everyone and Dad for, ask him to call me when he has some time. I remember you saying he was very busy with a case._

_Love to every one,_

_Nick._

He responded to the rest of his e-mails then shut the machine off. He flexed his fingers wincing when his beaten hand sent pain signal up his arm. The smell of steak broke through and lured him back into the kitchen.

General

Nick wandered into the kitchen stopping in the doorway. Greg was just plating up as he stopped to admire this side of Greg, the one he hadn't seen yet. Flat hair plain clothes and cooking, he was used to the flat hair and plain clothes but the cooking was a no he was under the impression that he ordered a lot of take-out. Obviously he was wrong, very wrong if Greg was cooking steak which could rival his mothers even if he told it couldn't. well he wouldn't know until he tried it. But still nothing can beat a mothers cooking not even a highly skilled chef but he was going to see if Greg could. Greg turned around plates in hand ready to call Nick but found himself being watched.

"Oh good I don't have to call you I just get to see you watching me instead. Come on sit down foods up." Greg said while making his way to the table.

"Now you know how I felt at breakfast, you said I looked sexy I believe. Now I'm returning the favour only you look hot. And to be honest I didn't figure you for the cooking type, but I'm sure you'll amaze me again huh." Nick responded.

"You wont know if don't sit and eat now will you. Now come on I want you to eat this and tell me it isn't as good as your mothers." Greg said as he put the plates down and gestured for him to sit down. Nick obeyed instantly, although a bit taken back by what Greg had just said.

"You know that's freaky right, I just told my mom you were making steak and I bet it wasn't as good as hers. No offence intended. Nick said after a mouthful, he found it rather good. He dug in after that much to Greg's amusement.

"I know nothing beats a mothers cooking even I know that so no offence taken. I just hope you enjoy it. But by how your attacking it I say you already are." he laughed when Nick nodded and carried on eating. They ate in silence but it wasn't awkward it felt just right to them. All that could be heard were the scraping of knives and forks across the plates. Time passed and the food on their plates dwindled. Savouring each bite they didn't rush.

They were full, slightly tired and relaxed as they lounged on the couch. Casino Royale was flashing across Greg's wide screen TV. Greg's back was pressed up against the back of the couch with one arm around Nicks waist and the other was under Nicks neck and over his chest. Nick lay on his back one arm under his head and his free hand was on top of the one that Greg had round his waist. He had laced their fingers together feeling a little better.

Although they were meant to be watching the movie Greg was more interested in watching Nick and how his expressions changed. every now and then Nick would catch Greg staring at him. It made him feel loved to deserve that attention from someone but also scared for the same reason was something wrong with him to gain that type of attention.

"Is there something on my face or do you just like scaring me with all the attention." Nick asked after the tenth time he found Greg staring at him. "I'm not used to all this attention you know."

"Oh I know your not that's why I'm giving it you. You deserve some attention now." he leaned down and pecked Nick on his lips before leaning back. "You've been under appreciated for far too long now my love." He let go on Nicks hand bringing it to Nicks face ghosting it over his features. "And my love if you didn't want attention you shouldn't be so handsome."

"I am not handsome no matter what you say."

"Yes you are"

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that Ladies man."

"Obviously not just a Ladies man or I wouldn't be here now would I. Well I would be here but I wouldn't be in this position with you on your couch. I wouldn't be kissing you and claiming you. If I was a ladies man I would be out at a club dancing and scoring a girl. Now don't call me a ladies man again. Got it Mr." Nick told him.

"Got it sir. Hmm I kind of like this side to you not bossy but just enough. And you are mine. I don't intend on letting anyone take you from me. Unless you want to leave. Which I hope you don't."

"No Greg I don't want to leave, after everything I told you, I am not going anywhere."

"Good cause I don't think my heart or ego could take being left only a day after getting together. I would ask myself whether I was boring or annoying and so on. I may not look it but I am self conscious."

"I know you are, and I already told you I wont leave you. Now will you kiss me so we can watch the end of the film please." Greg bent down to capture Nicks lips in a slow kiss. Tightening his grip around Nicks waist he pulled back and returned to his former position before the chat started. Nick turned his attention back to the TV moving slightly to get closer to Greg.

The credits began to roll and stay were comfortable and neither wanted to move. After about ten minutes of listening to the title sequence Nick sat up reaching for the remote and turned off the entertainment system.

"I'm going to take a bath you joining me or you okay doing something else." Greg asked.

"Ask a stupid question. I'll join you. Afterwards can we come back down and get some food and a drink and then I can take my meds please."

"Sure I want to get to bed early tonight. Tomorrow I have to clean out the guest room call mom and make sure I have everything I need in the house."

"At some point tomorrow I need to get back to the lab and get my car. Then I need to go back to my place and grab some more clothes and stuff. I'll do that while your cleaning if that's okay. Its not far to walk so I can leave here get a bit of exercise and my car then swing by my place and pick everything up. And sort everything out there. I'm gonna need to clean out my fridge check my mail and my phone. that okay?"

"Sounds good babe. Trust me you don't want to be around me when I'm cleaning I'm like a tornado. Just make sure you text me when you reach the lab and when you get to yours just to let me know your safe. To ease my mind please."

"Will do baby. So bath?"

"mmm yes but I cant move until you do Nick."

"Yeah I know that smartass." he slowly got up and held out his hand for Greg to take.

"What a gentleman" Greg said as he took the hand only to be pulled from the couch and pressed against Nicks body.

"Hey I was raised a gentleman and will continue acting as such."

"Oh I know come on I want to get in the bath so I can relax."

"Alright alright, come on then sweetheart, we don't want you stressed I saw that side to you earlier and I don't want to see it again."

"That was just a one time thing and to be honest I didn't see myself losing it like that. But as soon as you put your arms around me I started to cool down. I haven't thanked you for that. So thank you."

"No thanks necessary. I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now. Anyway you want a bath so get up there and draw one already."

"Okay kiss me then." Nicks lips covered his.

Nick lay in the warm water, the Jacuzzi jets working wonders on his muscles. His back was pressed against Greg's chest whose arms were wound tightly around Nick's waist. They sat in silence together taking the time to finally relax.

"You know I have known I liked you for a long time but known I loved you for a day." Nick whispered into the silence.

"How do you know its love that you feel babe." Greg started to rub circles on Nicks side as a sign of reassurance for him to answer.

"Because what I feel is telling me its something different then what I have felt for a long time. But love is the word I'm using to describe them." Nick turned slightly so he could mould into Greg's shoulder. Turning his head he put his cheek on the cheek next to him, placing a kiss on the skin there.

"Well then my love it would be okay for me to say I love you too. And I really do I'm not just saying that because you said it to me." as he spoke he moved one hand to place on the side of Nick's face and the other tightened around his waist effectively pinning Nick to him. "You are everything someone would want but cannot have because you are mine. I love you Nick."

"I still say your amazing even if you don't believe me, I think you are."

"I wont argue babe, I know you don't believe what I will say about you so if I believe what you say will you believe what I say?"

"I think I can live with that. How long do you want to stay in here Greg."

"Just a little while longer, I still have to wash our hair." with that he let go and began to lather Nick's hair in tea tree scented shampoo.

"That feels good." a jug full of water crashed over Nick's head. "Hey what was that for?" he spluttered.

"I had to get the shampoo out somehow" Greg said in an innocent voice as he washed his own hair and rinsed out the shampoo.

"Well a little warning would have been nice you know."

"But where's the fun in that."

"I wouldn't want to ruin that now would I." he replied sarcastically. Hurry up so we can get in that lovely comfortable bed of yours." he said just as Greg finished rinsing out his hair.

"Alright alright I'm moving." Greg climbed out followed by Nick who took the towel that was offered to him. Wrapping his towel round his waist Greg glanced over at Nick who quickly dried himself and headed out of the door still naked. Curious he leaned around the door and saw Nick climb into bed without putting anything on. Shrugging he dried himself and followed Nick's example and climbed into his bed. Instantly he found his arms full of Nick. A bandaged hand ghosted over his stomach and then he realised that Nick hadn't taken his medication.

"Sweetie I need to move and get some water for your meds okay." Nick groaned and moved so Greg could slip from the covers and head downstairs. Nick watched him move quickly and quietly and stark naked from the room returned a minute or two later with two bottles of water. Passing Nick both the pills and the water he watched him swallow them and took the bottle from him replacing the lid and placing it on the table. Silently he climbed back into bed pulling Nick into his arms.

Before he knew it he was pulled on top of the older man moaning at the sensations that wracked his body. Pleasant sensations. Lips were claimed hands roamed over smooth surfaces as the two battled each other at the same time as melting into one another.

Connected.

Moans whispers and groans filled the room as the two moved together, passionate and fevered, slow and sweet. Greg felt Nick lose control under him and he lost control. Holding Nick close he whispered in his ear.

"I will always be here for you my love." with that they completely become undone.

Slipping to Nick's side removing the protection and dropping it into the bin located his side of the bed. He slipped out of bed to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom returning to wash Nick down and himself before throwing the cloth in the laundry basket.

"Greg, come back to bed." Nick sleepy voice drifted through to the bathroom.

He smiled as he went back to bed wrapping his arms around Nick pulling the other man as close as he could get. He heard Nicks breathing change as he slipped into sleep lulling Greg with him.

Nick woke up his face still pressed against Greg's chest a hand was rubbing his back softly. Looking up he saw Greg's eyes staring down at him a soft smiling playing on his face.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Greg asked.

"Tired going back to sleep." was the reply he got as Nick snuggled back down against Greg's chest.

"Alright sweet but we need to get up soon I have a house to clean you have a errand to run do you not."

"Yeah, whatever, sleep." was mumbled to him. Fighting the urge to laugh he made himself comfortable and fell back to sleep at the sound of Nick's breathing.

Greg's eyes fluttered open to hear tape ripping coming from the bathroom. Frowning in confusion for a moment he realised what he heard was Nick removing his bandages. But why wasn't he in bed. Shaking his head slightly he walked into the bathroom.

Nick was still naked ripping off the remaining strips of cloth that were around his hand.

"Need a hand?" Greg asked leaning against the doorframe arms crossed over his chest. He was slightly defensive, he didn't know what to expect this morning after last night. He wasn't thinking that Nick would do anything to hurt him but he was afraid that he would leave.

"Please, I shouldn't have tried this on my own but still looked tired so I thought I should leave you to sleep since your gonna be working a lot today." Nick explained. He turned his face away from Greg looking down at his feet. He couldn't even change his own bandage. He suddenly felt two arms slip round his waist and a naked body pressed against his.

"Don't even begin to worry about it. And I mean that. Come on I'll do it for you then we can get started on what we need to do." Nick nodded still staring at the ground. "Hey, its not weak to accept help love. I don't think your weak baby, your one of the strongest men I know." He turned Nick around in his embrace putting a hand under his chin making Nick look him in the eye. "You are everything and more don't be afraid to let someone help you. Let me."

"Okay." it came out as a whisper. Greg leaned forward capturing Nick's lips softly before pulling away and getting the first aid kit. Quickly and silently Nicks hand was cleaned and re-bandaged. Greg tried not to focus on the small winces and whimpers that came from Nick because he knew it hurt but there was nothing he could do but be as quick as he possibly could.

Greg wasted no time in pulling Nick into a deep passionate kiss while holding his hips steadily guiding him out of the bathroom pushing him towards the bed.

Nick felt the bed connect with the back of his knees as he was lowered down with Greg straddling his thighs barely breaking the assault of deep kisses. Bringing his arms up he clamped around the younger man making him lie on top of him essentially closer. He flipped them over so Nick was now on top still kissing and pawing each other. Falling until they were moving together again.

Greg was standing at his door watching Nick walked in the direction of the lab to get his car. Thinking this wasn't a bad way to start the day. Although it would be seeing Nick walk to his car. Maybe it was too early. Maybe is wasn't but for now it seems it was the path they were taking. And he was in it for as long as it went on.

Nick looked back to see Greg still standing there watching him off. He turned around and smiled thinking this was a very good start to the day. For once he walked slowly and completely at ease with himself. Only two days ago he was out of control. Two days had made a great difference because now he had someone to help him. Maybe the this day could be the start of many.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own CSI or their characters.

**Chapter Five - Six Months Later.**

Greg's house had changed somewhat in six months. Nick had stayed with Greg for three weeks. He met the parents spent his vacation time going out seeing things he wanted to see but never had the time. He and Greg became extremely close in the three weeks that they were constantly together.

Nick wanted to go back home for a while see if he could cope on his own again, but not totally on his own. Date after date saw Greg either stay with Nick or Nick stay with Greg. They had found a balance managing work their relationship and managing to keep time for time on their own to mull over the events of the week.

Their relationship never went slow yet they didn't get bored with each other as couples often do. The places and activities of their dates varied with what time they had. Trips of Lake Mead, restaurants on the strip, sporting events, music concerts. They filled their time exploring the interests of each other.

After four months of dating they had grown tired of switching houses and Greg suggested that Nick move in with him. He was hesitant as first because of the fact that he had spent so much on that house but relented realising how much more Greg's cost and the sentiment behind it. Greg's house was passed down in the family his wasn't. when he had decided he had called Greg telling him to clear out some wardrobe space before thanking him for letting him make the decision without being pushy about it.

Now Greg's house was full of not only his own belongings but those that Nick bought over as well. For Greg the only problem was that there was no room in this house that Nick could call his own. So in preparation Greg had cleared out one of the Guest rooms that were never used. He had put the set of draws, bedside table and the bed putting them in the garages. He pulled apart what he could storing it properly so it wouldn't get damaged. The mattress was wrapped up and put alongside the wall. The linens found their way into the walk in closet.

He had left the desk in there hoping it would be needed. When he had presented it to Nick and told him to decorate how ever he felt. It meant he could bring furniture from his house and make the room about him. What Greg didn't expect was to be promptly guided to his room and onto the mattress clothes lost on the way. That night had been one of the best they had experienced since they began their relationship. Revelling in the feeling that they were taking the next step and the thanks, from Nick for Greg making him feel like he belonged and from Greg for Nick giving him someone he could always rely on.

Nick had put his house up for sale, which actually went quite quickly to a young family starting out. He left some of the furniture with them knowing how difficult it was to start out. Although they had protested he put up the argument that it was either going to good will or be sold and he thought it would be put to better use if they kept it. He had them relenting within the hour. It took two weeks to move everything he needed into Greg's place and get rid of anything he didn't need.

Nick had kept the desk adding his own couch and book cases. His entertainment centre was put in their along with his DVD's CD's and video games. He hadn't redecorated the walls or removed the carpet he liked the feel of the room. For a month he used this as his office only using it when he needed to preferring to be in the same room as Greg because sometimes they barely saw each other. Some nights when they got home they just curled up in bed relishing the closeness they still had exchanging lazy sweet kisses to reassure themselves that they were still here.

Yesterday Nick had a really rough case which resulted him going to the gym to belt the hell out of a punch bag. Greg had to watch him leave angry upset and vulnerable because he couldn't leave. He received a message just after saying the Nick was heading to the gym to work out his stress.

Greg immediately began planning turning the conservatory into a gym it was a neglected room which had large open doors and access to the garden pool and Jacuzzi. Until he could set that all up he decided to buy a punch bag for Nick and have it installed. He left work an hour after Nick and went straight to a sporting store picking one out and had the bloke deliver it straight away to set it up. It was put in the corner of Nicks office/sanctuary until Greg could set up the gym downstairs. Getting tired he quickly wrote a note and stuck it to the bag before heading to bed.

Nick came home two hours after Greg, he had worked himself ragged trying to relieve the stress he felt. All he wanted now was a hot shower and to get to bed. Slipping into their room he found Greg already asleep. He moved towards his office to rid himself of his case and files. He walked over to the desk not noticing the new addition in the corner until he turned around to leave.

Surprised he moved towards it until he could read the note attached.

'_Knew you had a rough case I saw you leave, wish I could have left with you. I know your going to work out yourself silly so I thought you might like this. Whenever you feel the need to punch something remember you have this at HOME. And soon hopefully maybe a gym here in the conservatory. Love G.'_

Smiling to himself he moved back to their room showering quickly before slipping into bed next to Greg pulling him closer. He stirred slightly to open his eyes seeing Nick there with him.

"Hey, how are you honey?" he asked seeing the smile on Nick's hoping it wasn't for show.

"Better so much better." he kissed Greg softly and pulled back still smiling. "Thank you for the punch bag, you always know what I need and for the gym I'm paying for half you've barely let me pay for anything since I moved in please let me help."

"Of course, your going to use it more than me, I do my self defence, yoga sometimes and the occasional run if they don't work. As long as there's a mat in there that I can do yoga on I'll be fine. The gym is for you a present for you." snuggling into Nick's chest he continued his train of thought. "Do you remember that conversation we had where you were scared of all the attention I gave you well like I said I'm going to give you all the attention that you deserve. If giving you an office, paying for the groceries, cooking a lot, taking you out and giving you a gym that means doing it babe. And you do a lot for me even though you don't know it. Just having someone here to hold when something upsets me, making sure I go to bed when I'm tired, taking over the cleaning when I'm ill, letting me watch TV even though I know there is something you want to watch and could in your office but instead you put up with what I'm watching just to be with me. How could I not want to do to spoil you in my own way." Greg told him watching the man next to him crumble under his kind words. He felt Nick's fingers brush his cheek when he closed his eyes. He felt lips cover his as Nick climbed on top of him feeling the other man respond. Not sexually but emotionally. Greg held him there silently urging him to keep going. The emotion turned to passion as Nick began to remove Greg's clothes tossing them across the room. He didn't need to remove anything because he had got into bed with nothing on.

"Oh god Nick. I'm going to make a point of buying you things more often. Although I do have something for you so if you can please stop for a moment or two I would be grateful." Nick groaned but halted his movements and moved to lay next to him as he moved a little to open his bedside cabinet and pull out a small jewellery box. Taking a deep breath he turned back to face Nick putting the box on the pillow between them.

Nick could see his hesitation and fear in his eyes. Hesitating for a moment himself he picked up the box silently and pulled it open.

Sat comfortably in the black velvet was a simple gold band. Taking it out he turned it around in his fingers staring at it. Something caught his eye in the inside of the ring. _**'Always' **_was engraved there. Feeling the younger man shake in nervousness he looked up to see Greg staring at him an unreadable expression on his face. He put the ring back in the box just noticing what was written on the inside of the box. _**'Marry Me' **_was written in gold ink. Snapping the box closed he placed it on his bedside table turning back to see Greg trying to slip from the bed.

Greg was just moving out of the bed when Nick had grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me." Nick pulled him back and into his arms. He assumed by the look of surprise and the fact he put it back on the box and put it aside he was saying he didn't want too but obviously he was wrong.

"Don't leave me." he repeated pressing his lips to Greg's forehead. Moving down he kissed the tip of his nose and moved towards his lips.

"Yes, god yes." he whispered before kissing the corner of the mouth in front of him before taking Greg's lips in a kiss that was a full acceptance.

To say Greg looked relieved was an understatement. His eyes light up brighter then a Christmas tree at full glow.

"I was afraid you'd say no, when your mouth fell open I honestly thought you were going to leave because it was too soon or you didn't want it." Greg let his fear pool out into the open. He felt strong arms hold him tighter.

"Look at our relationship babe. We have never gone slow, I have never wished so I don't know about you but from where we started to where we are I'm glad we are here now. It doesn't matter how quick or slow we got here its that we're here makes me happy. Now do you want the matching ring or something different." he smiled down at the man in his arms.

"Hmm, I think I'll have the matching ring. I don't want anything thinking your married to someone else or hitting on you because they think your not mine now do I?"

"I guess not babe. Since you have thought about this when do you want to get married or as its known get a civil partnership?"

"Well you know we are heading to California in two months for the summer. Well I was thinking since its legal there we can do it then. We all get the three weeks off right. Partnership in the first week the other two weeks for a honeymoon. If we want we could invite your family the team and some of the techs. Wendy Hodges Archie Henry Bobby D Mandy Doc Robbins David and we cant forget Jim. I know that's a lot to get to California but do you think they would come if they could?"

"Wow you have thought about it. Well since I have barely spent any of the money from my house being sold we could put up some of our friends in a hotel. I know Gil and Sara will share a room, Warrick and Catherine, Wendy and Hodges, Doc and his wife, David and His wife, Bobby D and his partner, Archie and the girlfriend, Henry would be on his own so would Mandy I think. Brass would get his own room also."

"And most of your family if not all can stay in my parents house and the guest house. If not I know my folks will put them up. Actually if I called my mom she wouldn't just put up your family but she would insist on paying for the whole thing and put up all our friends. Actually I might call her, its something that would make her happy. that's if you wouldn't mind." Greg looked over at Nick thankful he was not bowled over by all of this.

"You know my folks will insist on paying half. So unless we get them to meet this could be difficult."

"Why don't we invite them up a week after next for the weekend we both have it off. We can tell them and then leave them to it. But we HAVE to plan it. I insist on that fact. I am not having our parents plan our day not by a long shot."

Hmm I agree Greg. How about we sleep now and start planning in the morning since we have the weekend off. I love the fact we now don't have to work weekends unless by our own accord. So we have two days to get planning. Cant wait love."

"Good neither can I babe. Okay to be honest that was weird we went straight from me saying yes to planning. How about we stop now so I can thank and pick it up tomorrow morning. Since I have to make a trip to the jewellers to order your band." Nick began to move on top of Greg again trying to influence his decision.

"I think we can do that tomorrow I'll take you to where I got your band. Right now start thanking me I want to show you exactly what you do to me." proving that fact he grinded his hips against the ones above watching as Nick closed his eyes in an attempt to control himself but he lost. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Greg's as he was pulled closer under the covers. The whole exchange was made in semi darkness. The sun was just reaching through the slits in curtains illuminating each others faces. Feeling amorous Nick left the bed hearing a very disappointed moan but when he went to throw open the curtains the sun rising outside. Sunlight filled the room and Greg understood what Nick was doing. Leaning back he took the sight of a naked Nick bathed in the suns rays.

"beautiful" the whisper carried across to the window.

"I'm only beautiful when your with me because you're the beauty of us." was the reply that drifted back.

"Come back to bed. We've denied our pleasure twice now. Come back to bed show me how much you love me."

Smiling Nick made his way back to bed fully intending on proving just how much he loved this man. Moans and gasps soon punctured the silence. More of the suns rays filed into the room as the two on the bed forgot about world at the moment. Removing all burdens and decisions as the focused on each other and only each other.

"Nick I'm calling my folks you going to call yours?" Greg shouted into the kitchen.

"Already done, I called them Saturday so it was a weeks notice. You should have done the same its Wednesday Greg."

"Would you believe me if I said I was busy."

"Actually I would we have been pretty busy. Call her I'm going to get your band the jeweller just called said its done." placing a soft kiss against Greg's lips he went to walk out of the door. "See you in a bit." he said as he left shutting the door behind him.

Greg heard the car door slam and the engine start up before he dialled his mother's number.

"Hello dear how are you." dammit caller ID he thought.

"I'm good mom you and dad?"

"We're okay, you don't usually call in the week is something wrong?"

"No I have been busy but me and Nick wanted to invite you up for the weekend this weekend I know its really late notice but its important to us and like I said I would have called at the weekend but I have been busy."

"Don't worry I'm sure we can make it hold on I'll ask your dad. James its Greg we free this weekend." Greg heard a muffled 'yes' through the phone. "he said we'll be there dear. Friday afternoon okay?"

"Yeah, just to let you know we've asked Nicks parents up as well thought you would like to meet each other."

"That's lovely I'll be glad too. Right well I better go and book the tickets I'll see you Friday afternoon Greg I'll make sure I remember your key I know you may not be up until Friday evening."

"Thanks mom see you later. Love you."

"Love you too dear bye." with that his mother hung up.

Breathing in relief he went to the kitchen to make dinner they both had to be in work later since it was early evening Greg was wondering whether or not Nick would make it to the jewellery store on time but since the man had rang him it had to be open right.

Nick entered the jewellers it closed within half and hour so he was glad he had managed to make it. He went over too the desk as the owner recognised him and pulled out a small red box from under the desk.

"Mr. Stokes, your order. Please sign here." he placed a form in front of him with a pen. Nick quickly signed and inspected his purchase. Smiling he thanks the owner and left. Quick and simple he though as he made his way to the car. Hoping to return to the knowledge that Greg's parents were coming at the weekend. He had said that they were asking Greg's parents and his parents had jumped at the chance to meet them.

Pulling into the driveway he looked at the band again. Simple gold just like his which was still in the box on his bedside table they both wanted to wait until the ceremony until they wore them. Instead of having _**'Always' **_engraved on the inside he had _**'Forever'**_ engraved there. Snapping the box shut he exited his car and locking it. Letting himself in he heard singing in the kitchen as he prepared dinner.

Hearing the door shut Greg kept on singing knowing Nick liked it. Putting the vegetables on the hob he turned to see Nick in the doorway.

"That was quick." he commented.

"Well I got in there he put the box on the table put a form in front me told me to sign it and I left literally I was in there around five minutes." standing in front of Greg he held out the little red box indicating he should it. Smiling Greg took the box prying it open to reveal the same type of ring he bought Nick. Pulling it out he examined it seeing what was written on the inside gave him a surge of joy he quickly replaced it in the box setting it aside before pulling Nick to him claiming his lips. Air pried them apart. They pressed there foreheads together enjoying the closeness that was there.

"The folks are coming over, I told them your folks were and they said they couldn't wait to meet them but I'm surprised she didn't ask what's so important. But that can wait until the weekend." Greg told him after he had moved back to the cooker to check on the salmon fillets that were in the oven. Knowing they would take long he began to set the table as Nick took the box to place it on Greg's bedside table.

Friday afternoon bought Greg's parents, they had set themselves up in their room as the men carried on sleeping. The smell of roast chicken had woken them from their slumber as they realised the time and Nick noted that his parents should be here, he had given them the address just in case they had to work late which they did. He had warned them previously that they would most likely be let in by Greg's parents. They both heard voices talking and managed to deduce that the parents had introduced themselves and were actually getting along. Showering together and dressing quickly they moved downstairs and into the kitchen where the women were cooking while the men we setting the table for six.

"I love the way you wake me up mom, you know I cant resist the smell of roast chicken." Greg said making his mother jump along with Nick's mom Dorothy Anne. Mr Stokes and Mr Sanders laughed at the wives receiving glares in return turning them silent.

"Well we can certainly tell whose whipped cant we Greg." Nick stated as their fathers stood down.

"Totally which one of us will be whipped when we get hitched huh." Greg asked him deliberately using language to indicate ideas see who would catch on first.

"I don't know really, we pretty much balance each other out and don't back down but go our separate ways work it out and come back but it could change when we come back from the honey moon." Nick replied.

"Your so going to be the one whipped I already have you wrapped around my little finger." Greg insinuated the accusation by wriggling his little finger at Nick.

"Oh and your not wrapped around mine I could get you to do anything if I wanted to." he argued back.

"Well true so I guess we wont end up like that. Hmm too bad you'd look good in a pinafore." Greg said ducking the tap to the head he was going to get from Nick who was laughing with him.

Turning around to face their parents they took in their shell shocked expressions. Dorothy Ann was the first to talk.

"Is this your way of telling us you've decided to get a civil partnership." when they nodded she squealed with delight Margaret joining. Hugging their own son first they moved on to the others. The men finally recovered and came to congratulate them. Immediately saying they wanted to pay for it. Being ready for this Greg went to retrieve the folder they had put together. Coming back and put it on the table Greg turned to look at the four who were immediately discussing their plans oblivious to Nick's look of smugness.

"Ahem, guys." they all turned to face Greg a hand on top of the folder. "We have already decided where we want it and when. The ideas for the invites, the guest list, catering and flowers are all here. You can knock yourself out because we both knew you would not let us pay for it no matter what. So planned it all the way we wanted it. Have fun dividing it up." moving back to Nick he felt a hand slip into his.

"You cheeky buggers, you planned it all and are letting us pay for it. You know we shouldn't now." Maggie stated.

"Yes mother because your going to let me get hitched and have nothing to do with it."

"Okay, but still shouldn't we have an input on what were paying for?" she asked. The other nodding in agreement. Nick spoke up this time.

"Not really, no offence but its our ceremony is it not" he watched the nod in concession before he continued. "So isn't it fair that we decide what we want there and who we want." watching them nod again he came to his final point. "We're not trying to take advantage of you, we both knew of your stubbornness and you all just proved by the fact that you all said you wouldn't let us pay. Mom dad for my sisters weddings and brothers they all had a say in what they wanted they basically planned while you paid for it, may I ask why I am any different."

"Your not honey, one thing can we at least planned the cake." Dorothy Ann asked.

"Yes son, you deserve the same respect as your other siblings. But as your mother said let us plan the cake well with Maggie and James of course." John asked.

"Well would you believe us if we said it's the only thing we left off because we wanted you to plan that." Greg told them knowing full well they wouldn't believe him although the cake was the one thing they had forgot.

"Maybe, Greg we just want you to be happy. Now where's that folder us four can look after dinner." James said as his wife and Dorothy Ann began dishing the food out.

"Sounds good to us, we can now sit back and relax our job is over." Greg grinned as his mother tapped the back of his head. They sat as a family Nick and Greg silent as Maggie and James insisted that Dorothy Ann and John stayed with them for the duration of the ceremony.

The ceremony was planned and went by swimmingly. Everyone they had invited had managed to make it. Showing their love and pride of the two men at the altar exchanging vows. On the beach at sunset they became legal partners. Kissing as the sun disappeared and the moon began to take its place. They stayed on the beach watching the moon rise as their guests came around them to congratulate them. Insisting they would all talk at the reception leaving the newly weds their a little longer.

Turning to look at their friends who were leaving they felt lucky and loved that they had this because there were many that did not. They stayed there for a little while just enjoying the company before heading to their reception hand in hand.

Standing on the deck of their rented beach house in Hawaii the two were staring at another sunset. Relishing the fact that tomorrow they would head back to civilisation and their job. Glancing down at the gold band around his finger Nick felt content and happy in the arms of his husband. Gregory Hojem Stokes- Sanders. Nick wanted to take his last name as a thank you for saving him that day in the locker room. So he was now Nicholas Scott Stokes - Sanders.

Greg caught Nick looking down at his ring. Moving one hand from the waist it was currently holding he laced their left hands together setting the bands next to each other. Kissing the exposed neck in front of him he whispered into his husbands ear.

"Forever" the word that was engraved into his ring.

"Always" came the soft reply. Reciting the word on the inside of his ring.

Author Notes:

Thanks for reading and for the comments and reviews the feedback I have received with help me in later stories. I may write a sequel I'm not sure yet. But thanks for sticking with the story. The feedback is really appreciated.


End file.
